No Ordinary Glee Club
by DasherThePrancingDancer
Summary: After surviving a plane crash, Kurt and his friends all discover they have inherited extraordinary abilities. How will they handle their new,not-so-ordinary life when a threat that's close to home wants to destroy them? Glee/No Ordinary Family crossover.
1. No Ordinary Plane Crash

**No Ordinary Glee Club**

**-xOx-**

**Warnings:** This story will contain super-powered Gleeks, occasional course language, sexual innuendos and mild violence. Reader discretion is advised.

**Spoilers:** The mandatory answer for all my stories, is to be safe and say everything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever, or will ever own Glee, No Ordinary Family, or any songs I may use in this story.

**-xOx-**

Kurt smiled as he stepped out of the car. He was sure his mouth would be cramped by the end of the day from the non-stop smiling he had been doing ever since they had left Lima. Not to mention the wrinkles that were sure to appear soon around the corners of his eyes. But he really couldn't care less, because he was in Brazil!

Mercedes linked her arm with his and the two friends squealed like school girls as they walked towards the small charter plane. "I can't believe we're here!"

Kurt laughed. "I know! Matt is so amazing for inviting us."

"My ears are ringing."

Both Kurt and Mercedes looked up to see Matt exiting the small charter plane. Before anyone could respond though, Mike Chang ran passed in a blur and tackled his old friend in a fierce hug. Matt chuckled and held on to Mike, the two boys embracing like the best friends they were. Puck made a sex joke at the boys, Santana made a gagging noise and Brittany squealed and asked if she could join in.

"That's so cute. Are they together?"

Kurt turned to see Blaine standing next to him looking at Matt and Mike talking animatedly. "No" Kurt chuckled lightly, "Matt's not gay, nor is Mike. They've known each other since they were in the womb though, so they're practically brothers."

Blaine laughed and turned to kiss Kurt on the cheek. Kurt blushed at the contact, still disbelieving he had found a boy who loved him like that. They had gone through a lot in the last school year. So many ups and downs and that had been before they were even an actual couple. Things had gone much smoother since they officially became each others boyfriends, and here they were spending the summer vacation in South America with all of their friends.

When Mike had sent everyone a text a few days into their school break saying Matt Rutherford had invited everyone to go down to Brazil where his uncle lived, everyone had been excited and agreed to all go. Matt lived in southern California, but had been visiting his uncle in South America. Mike had planned to join him, but the two boys decided it would be more fun to make it a group trip.

They had arrived only a few hours ago and would have to board a smaller plane to take them to the place were they would be staying. Kurt didn't mind big planes, it was smaller planes that frightened him though.

Kurt grinned at Matt and accepted the hug from the handsome young man. "Hey Kurt, nice to see you."

Towards the end of sophomore year, Kurt and Matt had became good friends. Kurt had actually been the one to convince both Matt and Mike to join Glee Club after the football game in which Kurt had taught them the Single Ladies dance routine. Kurt had caught how easily the two other boys had picked up on the moves, and their musicality spoke through even though they were trying to act as if they didn't like what they were doing.

And apart from Mike, Kurt was the only one who had kept in contact with Matt regularly. If possible, he and Matt had actually become better friends since Matt transferred.

"Why Matthew, it is great to see you again too. We've missed you this year."

Matt blushed, staining his dark cheeks a pastel purple color. "You're just saying that. I heard how easy you all replaced me" he said with a grin, placing his hand over his heart.

"Speaking of" Mercedes said with a wide smile, "Sam?" she called out behind her.

The blonde jock jogged up to Mercedes sending her a charming smile. Kurt watched with interest as Mercedes fluttered her eyelashes at Sam but said nothing of it as Sam regarded Matt. "Hey dude, you must be Matt" Sam said extending his hand to shake.

Matt nodded with a smile and shook Sam's extended hand. "The one and only. You clearly are Sam."

"I am. Sam I am."

Mercedes giggled all high pitched and swatted Sam's arm lightly. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at this and sent a questioning look towards Blaine who shrugged but wore the same expression as Sam. Something was going on there.

Matt laughed and then turned back to face Kurt, then looked at Blaine strangely. "Oh, sorry. This is Blaine" Kurt offered, "My boyfriend" he beamed.

Mat blinked at Kurt with confusion before composing himself and smiling, though it didn't reach his eyes. He turned to face Blaine and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Blaine. You better be taking care of my boy here."

Blaine beamed and nodded while he shook Matt's hand. "Wouldn't dream of anything else."

Kurt, who had been looking at Matt trying to figure out why he had seemed indifferent about Blaine, was pulled out of his thoughts when Santana sidled up next to them. "Yo Shaq, are you sure this rusty piece of tin can carry us all? We got some wide loads in our group, the largest being Finn's giant head and Rachel's equally large pecker. She won't, like, fall out of the sky will she?" she said as she ran her hand along the white aircraft.

Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes at her while Matt laughed and shook his head. "She should be fine. Planes are built to fly, you know? They're designed to stay in the air."

"Whatever" Santana threw over her shoulder as she turned to walk off, "And it's nice to see you again."

"Well I see some things never change" Matt exclaimed with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt. He turned around then faced the rest of the group. "Ok guys, let's board the plane shall we?"

"If I may" Rachel said, pushing passed Finn to stand in front of Matt, "I would like to talk to the pilot. It is essential to gage the well-being and mindset of an individual to whom you must place your utmost trust in as they quite literally hold your life in their hands."

Lauren, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes groaned at Rachel's tirade. They were silenced though, as a short woman stepped out of the plane dressed in a pilots uniform. Rachel quickly followed the woman back into the plane to start what Kurt suspected would be an interrogation of sorts. By the looks on everyone else's faces, Kurt's sentiments were shared.

"Some things definitely haven't changed" Matt exclaimed.

**-xOx-**

"Isn't this awesome?" Blaine asked with a giant lopsided smile.

Kurt nodded at his boyfriend, leaning his head on the older boys shoulder. "It is. I still can't quite believe that we're in Brazil. This Is quickly shaping up to be the best summer ever."

After Rachel's interrogation of the pilot, the gang had boarded the plane and had taken off for their destination. Matt's uncle worked at a resort a few hours away, and the route their plane would take would allow them to see the beautiful Amazon rainforest pretty much until they arrived at their destination. Kurt had snapped picture after picture of the vast panes of greenery out of the small round window of the plane. The entire group had spread out around the small plane, their loud chatter and laughter almost cancelling out the noises the plane had been making.

Blaine was prevented from replying to Kurt because Rachel appeared next to their seats. "Hi Blaine Warbler! Let's sing a song."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as Rachel pulled Blaine to his feet. "I love you" Blaine said with a wide grin, rolling his eyes as Rachel pulled him away.

"I love you too" Kurt answered right back.

Finn stood up quickly from the seat on the opposite side of Kurt then grimaced as his head hit the roof of the plane. Kurt stifled a laugh out of common curtesy, though the gesture was lost as Puck's, Santana's and Mercedes' distinctive cackles filled the aircraft. Rachel was immediately rubbing at Finn's head, not an easy feet for the short girl, and speaking soothing words as she led him to the back of the plane as well.

"How much times have they broken up this year?"

Kurt smiled at Matt as the larger teen took Blaine's vacant seat. "Just once" he replied rolling his eyes, "Though the story behind it is both genius and idiotic. As was the ridiculousness that occurred in between. I bet your new school fails in comparison to our deer near insane Finchel drama-centred Glee Club."

Matt clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You're right on that. Jameson Valley High sounds like a walk in the park compared to what went down in McKinley." he looked down at his lap before looking at Kurt again, "I heard about you having to transfer" he said hesitantly, "God damn that Karofsky. Guys like him get on my last damn nerve I swear."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Yeah well, I got something good out of it" he said as he looked behind him towards the back of the plane.

Matt followed his gaze and saw Blaine talking to Artie. He sighed and sat back against his seat. "Oh right, Blaine."

Kurt frowned and looked at Matt sternly. "Ok, what is it with you? Do you not like him or something equally as ludicrous?"

Matt sat up and looked at Kurt worriedly. "What? No! I...I mean he's just...sorry" he mumbled under his breath.

"Look, I consider you a friend Matt. I appreciate that you don't have to like Blaine, but I like him, a lot, and I'd appreciate if you respected that."

Matt nodded with a smile. "You're right. I respect that, and I respect you."

The two old friends fell into comfortable conversation about how Matt settled into his new school when he first transferred. Kurt couldn't help smile at his friend. Most people thought Matt was some kind of mute, but once the boy got rolling, he was just as bad as Rachel Berry.

**-xOx-**

Luckily for the group, Puck always seemed to carry his guitar with him wherever he went now, which Kurt guessed had been of Lauren's doing. He could appreciate an acoustic fetish, Blaine was great with his hands...

So Puck sat in his seat strumming away playing random chords as Rachel, Tina and Santana argued on which song to sing. "We can't sing 'Memories' Rachel" Tina sighed.

"You can't sing 'Memories', I can! And I can do it with or without musical accompaniment. Singing with a acoustic guitar will be an extra challenge and in the end will be an excellent excuse for me to make a classic song my own. And we all know how great my voice sounds with No-" she stopped mid-sentence as she glanced at Finn, "We all know how great my voice sounds" she quickly corrected.

"Do you ever shut up? I suddenly feel the urge to go sky diving!" Santana said exasperatedly.

"I went sky diving once" Brittany said, "I jumped off of the tree and pulled my parachute but it never dislodged. I fell on my face and broke two bones in my leg. My mom said I'm not allowed to parachute out of the tree anymore, so I'm only allowed to bungy jump now."

Blaine, not use to the Brittany experience, looked at her curiously and confused. Kurt watched as his boyfriend opened and closed his mouth, unable to find words to say. He smiled when Blaine turned to look at him and mouthed 'she's serious' and winked at him. Blaine looked terrified.

As Quinn weighted in on the topic, Kurt turned to look out the window. The afternoon had crept up fast and the sky has lost it's bright color in favor of a sombre evening orange. He could see small rain clouds forming over the tall trees and admired the beauty. They had passed the Amazon River a while ago and all the Gleeks had been glued to the windows trying to get a glance of the iconic river. They were, thankfully, nearing their destination.

A sudden jerk of the plane startled Kurt and the others by the sharp gasps heard throughout the aircraft. The plane jerked again and Kurt immediately grasped onto Matt's hand. Matt looked at Kurt and squeezed reassuringly. "It'll be ok."

Kurt shut his eyes tight as the plane began to shake. "I…I knw" he whispered, tightening his hold on Matt's large hand.

Puck and Mike walked passes, steadying themselves on the backs of the seats as they made their way to the front of the plane. Mike knocked on the cockpit door a few times to no reply so Puck pushed his way inside. "Fuck!"

Kurt watched as the two boys ran into the cockpit with panic written all over their faces. As the plane began to shake more uncontrollably, Matt squeezed Kurt's hand and made to get up. "No!" Kurt whimpered, clinging to his hand.

Matt looked between their clasped hands and the cockpit. He was about to sit back down when the plane gave a big jerk and shook everyone inside. Matt tumbled forward, bringing Kurt with him to the floor.

Panic washed over all the Gleeks as they scrambled to situate themselves and belt up in their seats. Finn was the last to belt himself in just in time when the plane tipped and started to fall.

Mike ran out of the cockpit with life jackets in hand. "Put these on!" he yelled, throwing the yellow objects at everyone.

Tina, Rachel and Blaine whimpered loudly from the back of the plane and Kurt threw a look towards his boyfriend. The usually dapper crooner looked dishevelled and Kurt wanted nothing more than to comfort him. He stood up, fidning it difficult as the plane began to drop at an alarming rate.

"Brace yourselves!" Puck exclaimed as he too ran out of the cockpit, fear evident in the strong teens eyes.

"We're going to die!" Rachel shrieked, tears falling from her eyes as she scrambled to put her lifejacket on.

Quinn and Mercedes began to pray, their prayers increasing in volumn every other word, the two scared girls repeating the same words over and over. Lauren clutched Puck's hand when he sat down next to her, Brittany and Santana linked pinkies with each other as they worked together to get a lifejacket onto Artie. The plane began to lose altitude rapidly, shaking uncontrollably all the while. Curses and profanities came from all around the plane.

Vaguely, Kurt registered that the red of the horizon outside of the plane had turned dark green as the tops of the tall trees passed them by. A split second later, everyone in the plane jerked forward at the same time as the aircraft connected to a solid surface and Kurt's stomach dropped when murky water started to fill the plane from the front. Almost instantly, the plane had fully submerged itself and it's passengers in the dark, cold water of whatever lake or river they had landed in.

Kurt acted immediately and began to swim towards the front. He glanced around quickly to see everyone else swimming towards the front as well. Brittany pulled Artie with her, Santana followed shortly after and Kurt allowed them to go before him through the door of the cockpit. Kurt followed and thanked a god he didn't believe in that the front windshield of the plane had smashed open upon impact.

Kurt was vaguely aware that the dark water they were all emerged in contained small green fungi of some sort, almost glowing. He couldn't dwell on it for all that long because he needed to get out before he drowned. Swimming as fast as he could, Kurt watched as the three before him broke the surface of the water, the two girls holding Artie up right, his paralysed legs dangling lifelessly in the water.

He broke the surface a moment later, gasping for breath. As he treaded water to stay afloat, Mercedes, followed by Quinn, Tina and Matt broke out from under the water and gasped for the much needed oxygen too. They began to swim towards the bank of the river.

They all waited silently, their heavy breathing and the sound of water the only noise echoing around the barren embankment. Slowly, Sam, Lauren, Rachel, Mike, Finn then Puck came up for ear on the other side of the plane, presumedly having escaped from out of the back door.

"Where's Blaine?" -Kurt wailed from the bank.

The others looked at each other then around at their surroundings, a look of abject terror clouding their expressions.

Kurt sucked in a large breath and dove into the river. The dark water clouding his vision, all he saw were the glowing green fungi floating around and he could make out the outline of the small aircraft that had sunk to the bottom of the riverbed. He swan as fast as his body would let him to get to Blaine.

Quickly passing through the broken window of the front of the plane, he startled slightly at the sight of the pilot's lifeless body still strapped in her seat at the wheel of the plane. He hadn't noticed her on his way out. Kurt thanked all of his swimming classes he aced when he was 10 because he was able to hold his breath for a long time.-

Kurt swam passed all of the seats, scanning everywhere for his boyfriend. The further down the plane he went, the more he started to panic, and lose breath. He sucked in breath, taking in a small amount of water when he saw Blaine. The other teen floated unmoving, his jacket caught on the lever from the back door where he had tried to follow the others. Kurt's eyes widened and he snatched the offending fabric off of the lever and pulled Blaine with him as he made his way out of the door.

He broke the surface a few moments later, pulling Blaine's weight slowly him down considerably. He hoisted Blaine up out of the river and swam backwards towards the bank where everyone stood around. Matt and Puck jumped back in to help grab Blaine off of Kurt. As soon as they had made it onto land, Kurt straddled his boyfriend and began to perform CPR on him. "Come on Blaine!"

He repeated the motions over and over again. Three gentle pumps to the chest followed by a heavy press of air down Blaine's throat. Kurt tried frantically to revive the man that he loved while everyone watched silent except for Rachel's sobs and the others' heavy breathing. Blaine's body lay unmoving, pale and cold.

"Kurt, boo."

"No!" he cut Mercedes off, continuing his CPR, "Blaine! Come back to me!"

Finn placed a hesitant hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Come on Kurt...he's-"

"Don't! He'll be fine!"

"No he won't Kurt" Finn pressed sternly, squeezing a little tighter, "Come on bro, there's nothing more to do."

Kurt shook his head, tears falling freely even as he relaxed on the pumping on Blaine's chest. As fear replaced the adrenaline rush he was on, the frightened countertenor collapsed on Blaine, clinging to him as he sobbed and exclaimed his disbelief over and over.

Mercedes pulled Kurt up and wrapped him in her arms. Finn joined in, squeezing from behind as Kurt sobbed into Mercedes' chest. Slowly, the rest of the gang formed a giant group hug, all sending their support for their friends fallen boyfriend. Soaking wet clothing and heavy breaths created a solemn harmony as the 14 friends comforted each other as best as they could in such a surreal situation.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** I've been wanting to write a Superpowered!Gleeks story for some time now after reading a fantastic fic called The Misfit Toys Hero Squad by Cassprincess. I needed a solid plot though, and a way in which to grant the powers upon our friends. No Ordinary Family has just started airing here in Australia and I've taken a liking to the show and everything just clicked into place in my head, and VOILA! No Ordinary Glee Club was born!

This isn't so much a crossover as it is an AU in which the two universes of each respective show coexist in one universe. Some characters from No Ordinary Family will appear in this story. I've got the Gleeks' powers planned out, but let me know of a power you think someone should have. This is Kurt centric, but all the characters play a part.

Also, as you can probably tell, I've hinted at a Kurt/Matt pairing. The reason being is that I want to try my hand at pairing Kurt with everyone, and I have continuing stories about Kurt/Puck and Kurt/Sam, so I thought I'd give this pairing a go. There aren't many Kurt/Matt stories out there. I hope you don't hate me for that fact. Let me know what you think though, won't you? Alerts, favourites and reviews are amazing!

**Coming Up:** Kurt must tell Blaine's parent about his death upon arriving back in Ohio. And powers are revealed!


	2. No Ordinary Funeral

**No Ordinary Glee Club**

**-xOx-**

The day was beautiful, sun shining bright above the world on the hot summers day in Westerville. Kurt wished more than ever that he could be out soaking up the sun or lounging around by the poolside or anywhere other than the dreary funeral home he was currently standing in front off.

It had been two days since the plane crash, and everyone had managed to come out of it unscathed. Everyone except Blaine that is. Kurt hadn't spoken to anyone since the Brazilian rescue team who found them in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest had carted the boy he loved away on a stretcher. The day after the crash, all the Gleeks had returned to Ohio. Even Matt had returned with them, wanting to pay his respects to Blaine.

The authorities from Brazil had called Blaine's parents and told them the news of their son since Kurt was too afraid to tell them himself. While he sat in the hospital after doctors did the mandatory check-ups, all his thoughts were on his fallen boyfriend. Why had Blaine been the one to die?

Not that he would have preferred another one of his friends to have died instead. He didn't want _anyone_ to die. _Nobody should have died_. But Blaine had. Dapper, charismatic and charming crooner Blaine Anderson. Son, brother, friend. Lead Warbler, senior prefect, academic scholar. Kurt's first love.

Thoughts plagued him all night about the What Could Have's and the Should Have Been's. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that someone so young and carefree and lovely as Blaine had been taken away from the world. Taken away from his family. Taken away from Kurt. -

Death seemed to love Kurt, he noted bitterly. His mom had passed away from a severe form of ovarian cancer when he was just a wide-eyed and happy-go-lucky 8 year old boy. His beautiful Mommy with the warm hugs and vanilla cream scented skin and radiant smile had vanished just like that, snatched away from the world. Kurt had had to learn to grow up faster than usual after her passing. His father was great, but a part of the burly man had broken off and left with Elizabeth. Care Bear became Kurt, a big boy who made his own school lunch, cooked dinner for himself and his workaholic father and became too self-sufficient than any 8 year old should have too.

Death had robbed him of a mother. Death had robbed him of his childhood.

Of course, things began to look up a year after his mom's death though. His dad started to recover from the heartbreak. He stopped working as much to spend more time with his growing and maturely imaginative son. He still let Kurt cook, admitting that he would find a way to burn water if given the chance, but he took back on the role of Daddy. Kurt the self-sufficient became Kiddo. -

Death came a knocking again when Kurt was 13. Kurt was different from all the other boys. He dressed in fancy clothes which he steam-pressed and presented immaculately. His voice was high and often the target of ridicule from the boys with lower voices, and he was often called names he knew were meant to degrade and belittle him and boys like him. The names and the whispers and the disgusted looks took their toll and him, and he was so close to caving in and completely changing himself just to have some peace he knew he would never get. -

That's when, one Saturday afternoon after coming home from a sleep-over at his only friend Tina's house, he walked straight out to the backyard to fetch Gryffindor the Golden Retriever. His already high-pitched voice went up several octaves as he screamed his fear and disgust upon seeing his beloved dog hanging from a tree, a note pinned to it's belly reading 'Die Fag' in blood. His dad didn't know anything when he got home from work a few hours later. Kurt had cleaned everything away, disposed of the note and the dead dog and had put on his bravest face as he told his dad that Gryffindor had come off his leash and run away. On Sunday, he asked to move from his bedroom into the basement which had cages on the small windows. He didn't feel safe in the one place he should have felt safe in, his home.

Death had robbed him of his pet dog. Death had robbed him of his home.

On Monday, he went to school in his flashiest outfit complete with bedazzled top-hat and combat gloves with his head held high. When some kid snickered and asked how his dog was doing, Kurt lost it. He marched up to the boy, squared his shoulders and punched the other boys face in, a blue gem lodging itself in his forehead. Kurt got detention for a week for the hit, but he didn't care. He was a Hummel, and nobody pushes the Hummel's around! He was determined more than ever, to be who he was, and nobody could bring him down.-

Death claimed a few more family members over the years, but nobody Kurt was particularly close with. He had believed that life was giving him some Karmic justice for everything he had been through. High School was a bitch for kids like Kurt. He thought that because life had given him homophobia and bullying and nasty slushy facials, that death had taken a vacation. Then he transferred to Dalton Academy for Boys, joined the Warblers Glee Club, and received a little yellow canary by the name of Pavarotti.

At first he had been sceptical and slightly afraid. He wouldn't admit to a slight avian phobia to anyone, but it was there, especially when Wes handed him the brass cage in which housed his new pet bird. When it had been explained to him that Pavarotti represented his voice and place within the Warblers, Kurt had fallen in love with the story and the metaphor, and Pavarotti.

Dalton was great. Far more academically challenging than McKinley, or any other high school public or private in Lima could ever hope to be. The teachers engaged their students in the lessons and teachings of their classes. And the entire school was free of bullying, teasing and even snarky, disapproving looks. It was a safe haven. It was safe. Safe though, in every sense of the word. They wore a uniform, strict and proper and boring. Everything was so...strict and proper and boring. Even the Glee Club, a place to express oneself using song and dance was so...strict and proper and boring. The Warblers with their acapella renditions of top 40 songs sounded amazing. With their two-step, shuffle, snap of the fingers, looked lifeless.

As Kurt began to feel his presence and voice was being caged, the more Pavarotti squawked and fought to escape _his _cage. Pavarotti was his voice, so Kurt let him free whenever they were at home. The canary would sing his beautiful melody, chirping to impromptu duets along with Kurt as he flew around Kurt's bedroom. Then, the bird Kurt had come to love dropped dead. While singing. Taken from this world in a split second.

Kurt was a mess. Death had returned and had taken his voice. Kurt was done with the Warblers just like Pavarotti. He rifled through his moms old cassette tapes for her favorite song and took it to his Glee Club to announce the death of his winged friend, and the death of his place amongst them. He sung his hurt and heart out. Finn had said to Kurt that losing the bird was sad, but the taller teen just didn't get it. It was so much more than that to Kurt. Dalton was Kurt's cage, trapped their by fear of a bully at his old school.

Death had taken his bird. Death had taken his voice.

When the Warblers, boys he truly liked and considered friends outside of the practise room, joined in while he sang, he felt touched. He knew, by the looks on the boys' faces, that they understood it. It was this that made his resolve to leave them vanish, and he ultimately decided to stick with them, at least until Regionals was over.

Then Blaine kissed him. The boy he had been in love with from the moment they met, kissed him. The boy who, over the last few weeks he had come to the conclusion that nothing would happen between them, kissed him. Blaine kissed Kurt and declared his feelings for him!

As he looked back on it, Kurt knew death brought with it new life. The saying 'When someone closes a door, a window opens' rang true throughout his life when death had visited him. But death was death. Gone forever, never to come back. Blaine was dead, and he would never come back. Right now, he would mourn the loss of his boyfriend and curse death because there was no one else to blame. It didn't make him feel any better, but nothing would for a while. His and Blaine's door had closed, so he knew a window would open sometime soon. He'd just have to wait, and mourn, and hate death.

**-xOx-**

Mr. Anderson, a short man in his late 40's stood at the podium in the front of the hall where Blaine's black coffin sat idle, a large reef of carnations and roses sat atop. A giant photo of Blaine had been enlarged and stood on a easel, his wide grin, hazy hazel colored eyes and thick triangular eyebrows raised slightly making Kurt smile for the first time since everyone had been in the plane and Blaine had been dragged away by Rachel. Kurt's heart fluttered at the memory of Blaine telling him he loved him before being consumed in conversation by Artie at the back of the plane. That was the last thing they had said to each other.

Blaine's father stepped away from the microphone stand and walked back towards the front seat where Blaine's mom, older sister and younger brother sat with red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Kurt watched as Wes took the stand and began to talk about Blaine.

"Are you going to say something?"

Kurt turned to looked at Mercedes, her navy blue dress complimenting the large periwinkle hat and gloves she wore. "I...I don't know" he whispered out of curtesy and guilt.

She placed a comforting hand on his and gave a small squeeze. "I think you should."

All of the New Directions members had accompanied Kurt to the funeral, wanting to pay their respects to a boy they hardly knew, but had felt so close to in the ensuing group hug that had taken place after he had died. They had all dressed more formal than usual, being that Blaine was from a wealthy family of class and save-face. He appreciated their effort and support.

He nodded at his best friend with a hollow smile before turning back to face the front. Wes had been replaced by Blaine's sister and she was reminiscing funny moments that had happened between her and Blaine. When she finished, Kurt scanned the attendees to make sure no one was about to get up. When he caught sight of Mrs. Anderson, she gave him a small smile and nodded at him seemingly granting permission. Kurt sighed and stood up then made his way towards the front. -

He smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles in his black Armani tuxedo jacket. He had gone more conservative for the event, the only flare he allowed himself being the large diamond Phoenix broach sitting on the right side of his lapel, the 4 chains that made the effect of the fire birds tail linking to the left hand side label. Blaine had bought the beautiful piece of jewellery for him after Kurt had transferred back to McKinley.

"Hi" he said finally into the microphone, "I...I'm Kurt, Blaine's" he paused for a second and sought out Blaine's parents. Mr. Anderson nodded at Kurt, "Blaine's boyfriend. I...I loved him so much." Every eye was on him as he spoke and Kurt suddenly felt so small. His eyes itched with tears threatening to fall at any second. "Blaine quite literally saved me" he continued shakily, "He showed me that there was so much more than the box I was living in. He...he made me see that I was worth loving. I don't think I could ever forget him."

Kurt saw the girls in his group wipe tears away from their eyes. Finn had a look of sadness on his face at that line. Matt's reaction confused Kurt though. He looked saddened yeah, but determination and a look of defiance that Kurt knew all too well flashed in the dark skinned boys golden eyes. Kurt shook the thought away as he continued with his eulogy.

"I knew I loved him from the first time I saw him. He didn't know he loved me until 2 weeks ago" Kurt gave a light laugh earning quiet chuckles from everyone in attendance. He smiled, "When he did realise, though, and said those three words to me? It was so content and genuine and so _Blaine_ that I had froze for a split second in disbelief. I felt something inside me click into place. Blaine would be pleased to know that I'm quoting Katy Perry right now, but I felt the missing puzzle piece just...fall into place and I told him that I loved him too. I think...no, I know, that a part of me will always love Blaine. He'll always have a place in my heart."

Kurt sighed heavily. "Blaine and I both shared a deep love for music, as does probably half of everyone here in attendance" he said earning nods from the Warbler boys and New Directions. "When we have something important to say or do, we tend to sing about it. And if I could call upon my Warbler friends to accompany me, I'd like to sing."

The boys all stood immediately and walked towards the front to stand behind Kurt. Kurt whispered to Jeff who passed it on to the rest of the boys. He stood to the side away from the mic stand and looked down when Remy started in with the beat. The rest of the boys started in on the tempo and base and Kurt began to sing.

"The power lines went out, and I am all alone. But I don't really care at all, not answering my phone.

All the games you played. The promises you made. Couldn't finish what you started, only darkness still remains.

Lost sight, couldn't see, when it was you and me.

Blow the candles out. Looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out. Looks like a solo tonight. But I think I'll be alright."

The boys changed the tempo and transitioned into a completely knew song easily. Kurt vaguely thought how great these boys had been trained if they could sound this fantastic never having done a mash-up before. He guessed there was method to the gavel-happy council members madness.

"I came across, a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me.

Is this the place, we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.

So tell me when, you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."

The boys changed the tempo yet again, seamlessly moving into a more up-beat kind of melody. Kurt's voice was soft, his tears muffling some words and causing him to falter slightly on a few of the lyrics.

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever.

You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch, Now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

The waterworks had started during that song because that had been his and Blaine's song. He didn't have time to dwell on it however, as the boys behind him changed back to the other song, their voices equally as shaky as Kurt's.

"And if you have a minute, why don't we go. Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the ending of everything. So why don't we go? So why don't we go?

Oh, this could be the end of everything. So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know.

Somewhere only we know."

As the boys sounded out of the last notes, Kurt turned to face the coffin and sang the last line quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

"You'll be young forever."

Kurt turned and thanked the boys as they filed off to go sit back down. He turned back to the microphone, wiping tears away on his sleeve. "I love you Blaine" he said liking at the coffin, "Your candle will always burn on."

As he walked passed everyone to take his seat, he noted that everyone had been wiping tears away. He sat down next to Mercedes and she squeezed his hand, her gloves removed for some reason. A startling spark cracked between their hands and both teens pulled away quickly. A jolt of energy shot through Kurt and he looked at his hand and at Mercedes. She too looked at her hand then at Kurt and shrugged her shoulders. Kurt smiled and shrugged his shoulders back.

A few other people stood up to talk and remember Blaine, all of whom complimented Kurt and the Warblers boys' singing and tribute to Blaine, farewelling him like he had lived his life, with music. For some reason, Kurt had felt stronger, more confident and less emotional than he been before singing to Blaine. Mercedes wore the same expression and demeanor. Kurt smiled at himself thinking that the songs had done good for him.

**-xOx-**

The weather still remained beautiful, and Kurt couldn't help but admire it's light and determination for remaining calm and peaceful. He also despised that it seemed to mock the situation even more. The irony that a day like this one would be the day two parents had to say goodbye to their child forever was incredible.

After the funeral, Kurt had watched with floods of tears flowly freely as he watched the coffin of Blaine being wheeled away to be cremated. Kurt couldn't stand the thought of burning someone, burning Blaine. He understood that some people choose that option over others, but he couldn't fathom it. All essence of Blaine would be ash, incinerated into nothingness.

He had been surprised when Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had swept him up into a fierce hug after they saw him crying. Kurt had only met them once before, after Regionals at a party Blaine had thrown for the Warblers. They were formal, polite people with manners and very well put together. They had smiled as Blaine introduced him as his boyfriend. Kurt had talked to Mrs. Anderson over the phone when he had called to ask if Blaine would come with him on their ill-fated trip to Brazil to make sure everything would be fine. So them embracing him and making sure if _he_ was ok baffled him. Needless to say though, he embraced them back and they cried together for their mutual loss.

They had invited everyone who had attended the funeral over to their Westerville estate for lunch, which Kurt had accepted. The members of New Directions all had declined politely, stating that they didn't feel comfortable in someone else's home whom they didn't know, and many of them had other places to be anyway. Kurt was fine on his own though, the Dalton boys in attendance there with him amongst the sea of Blaine's family members.

He had gathered him a small salad and headed out to the back yard to eat with Wes and David. The Anderson Manor was huge, grand and stunning. An old country home that had been restored, added on to over the years and something that you would see on some English period film. The back yard was no different. It actually looked a lot like the courtyard in the dorm blocks at Dalton.

Wes had taken a seat on the edge of the huge fountain in the middle of a circular courtyard in the middle of the garden, while Wes took a seat next to the small hedges outlining the circle. Kurt studied the fountain with awe. It was a huge stone statue of a bird, clearly a Phoenix. The wings and tail fanned out in wavey lines representing the flames. It's face was narrow and long. The water spewed out from it's claws at the bottom, centre of the pond.

"Why would they use a Phoenix in a water fountain?" Kurt asked as he sat next to David and skimmed his fingertips along the surface of the water, watching the little ripples it caused.

David laughed as he chewed on a small meatball. "It's Blaine's favorite mythological creature."

"And he has a lot, so him choosing a favorite is no easy conquest" Wes added with a wide smile, "For his 16th birthday he asked for a Griffin. Said instead of a car, he would ride around on the back of the large Griffin, which he would call Zimmeon."

Kurt gave a small smile at the Asian boy. "Why did he favor the Phoenix?" -

David looked up at the bird statue with a fond smile. "He felt like it represented him. He told us that when he was younger, his family weren't as fortunate as they are now" the African-American boy said as he gestured to the large manor house behind them, "They were a middleclass family struggling to make ends meet."

"One day their house caught fire, destroyed everything they owned" Wes piped up. "By some stroke of divine intervention, Blaine's and his younger brothers bedroom was the only room unharmed. And by another stroke of divine intervention, Blaine had taken a ticket from his father the night before the fire."

"A ticket?"

David nodded at Kurt's question. "A lottery ticket."

Kurt's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "No way! So the whole house burns down except his room, and he happens to have taken a ticket from his dad? Don't tell me, the ticket was a winning one?"

"Sure was" Wes answered, "They won $4 million dollars. Crazy right?"

Kurt just nodded, unable to form a response. David nodded along. "Blaine believed it was fate that the fire burnt everything except his room and the lottery ticket. They were able to not only rebuild their house from the ashes, but their whole life too. It was a new start for them all."

"He came to believe in the Phoenix mythology after that, his crazy fascination with it was both cute and annoying according to Mr. A. He then began to make connections back to the Phoenix about almost everything he went through, especially he went through the bullying" Wes added with a small frown. "He said coming to Dalton was a fresh start, a chance to be reborn after what he went through at his old school."

"And you."

"Me?" Kurt queried at David.

He nodded. "He told us about what happened on Valentines Day. Said he really cared about you but didn't want to screw anything up."

"We" Wes said gesturing between himself and David, "Weren't as oblivious as our friend. We knew pretty much right away when we pulled you aside on that fateful October afternoon when you ill-fatedly tried to spy on us, that you were head-over-heels in love with Blaine."

"We think that Blaine did fall for you too" David added, "But like he said, he didn't want to screw things up. You were clearly in a bad place when you transferred to Dalton, and he was the only other gay person you knew your own age. He wanted to be there for you as a friend before going straight to being something more."

Kurt nodded at the Wevid evaluation of events that had played out. "As nice as it is to hear that I wasn't the only one blind-sided by Blaine's cluelessness, what does that have to do with a Phoenix analogy?"

David gave a light laugh as he looked back at the Phoenix fountain. "Little do you know, but he felt terrible about what he had said to you after we performed Animal for the Crawford County Day School for Girls." Kurt grimaced at the memory, "He came to us saying how he had hated the faces you were making because they didn't look sexy at all. Wes and I rolled our eyes, which seems to have been something we did a lot to our friend" he chuckled a little before continuing, "But anyway, he rambled on and on about how sexy you were when you weren't trying."

"Wait! What?" Kurt squeaked.

Wes nodded excitedly with a huge grin. "Yup. He was just as caught off guard as you are hearing that. He just blurted it out. 'I don't understand why he looked like a constipated duck! When we sang Baby It's Cold Outside he was so flirty and comfortable and looked extremely sexy!'." Wes mocked as he fanned himself, "He stopped in his tracks once the words left his mouth and then left the room. I'm pretty sure he went to your house, because Jeff called him and he said he was in Lima."

Kurt blushed and nodded. "I think that's when he came over to help me work on my 'sexy faces'. He did tell me I was trying too hard. I got upset with him and asked him to leave."

"I think that was a part of it too" Wes pointed out, "You getting upset with him."

"Especially when you put him on blast after our impromptu jam session of Misery" David said with a grin, "He was hurt about what you said obviously, but he told us that something inside of him switched. Like he liked the fact that you weren't so..." He trailed off.

"Clingy?" Kurt asked quietly.

David shook his head. "Not clingy. Just...not as put-Blaine-on-a-pedestal. He liked the fact that you were speaking up more."

"Then you sang Blackbird."

"You were fantastic, by the way. And we all saw Blaine's face as he watched you sing with such emotion and depth. Honestly I'm surprised I didn't fall in love with you in that moment."

Kurt swatted David's arm gently with a small smile. "Still though, I'm struggling to understand what this all has to do with the Phoenix analogy."

Wes sat down next to David. "He decided in that moment that he didn't care if he screwed anything up. That is was time to act on his feelings for you and rise from the ashes of his mentor/friend role and emerge as the boyfriend. He wanted a new beginning with you as his boyfriend."

"And we all know what happened next" David wiggled his eyebrows at that. -

Kurt blushed, choked back a laugh and let a tear fall from his eye at the same time. So many emotions flew through his head and heart and soul. The recounting from Blaine's best friends about what had happened enlightening him on things he probably would never have known. Above all though, his belief in the love he and Blaine shared was strengthened, and with it, his heart ached.

Would he ever find love like that again? It wasn't like gay teenage boys were running around with rainbow flags in the air in Lima. And a part of him wondered if he _did_ find love like that again, would it be as strong as his love for Blaine? What if every relationship he compared to him and Blaine. That wasn't fair on him or them or Blaine.

Blaine's Phoenix analogies fitted the situation perfectly. If Blaine could have gone through the things he did, raising from the ashes every time, so could Kurt. Kurt had. All the death that he had witnessed, something good had come out of it eventually. With the death, the fire had engulfed and burnt everything down. Then he rose from the ashes and build something better.

He looked up at the Phoenix statue, commanding and fierce. "Blaine was a Phoenix" Kurt whispered to himself more than to the two boys, "I still don't know why they used the fire bird in a water fountain but yeah, Blaine was definitely a Phoenix."

**-xOx-**

Mercedes waved at Tina and Mike as they drove away. Once the mini van was out of view she sighed and kicked her high heels off, sighing again in pleasure at the release.

She loved Kurt, she really did, and Blaine was awesome and the occasion called for being dressed nice and all that jazz, but her feet were near dead thanks to the 4 inch heels Kurt had asked her to wear. She picked them up and fetched around in her hand-bag for her keys as she stood on her front porch. Once she found them, she pulled them out and inserted them in to the lock.

Her phone began to ring, Ice Ice Baby blasting through making her smile at who it was. As she pushed open the front door to her house, she extracted her phone and answered it. "Hey you my Vanilla waffer."

Sam chuckled at the other end of the line. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes" Mercedes answered with a small giggle.

Her and Sam had begun dating after prom. The two had gone to the after-party at Brittany's house and had made-out outside while everyone got drunk inside. She couldn't quite believe abtastic Sam Evans was interested in her.

Not that she didn't think she was hot stuff. She did think she was hot stuff, knew it was a fact. She had always been proud of her body (excluding that awful week while in the Cheerio's but whatevs!) and she was one of the most confident girls in Glee, and in the whole school of McKinley. It's just with Sam's track record of girls he's dated, she didn't think she stood a chance.

She had noticed his good looks straight away, that first day he had come to Glee. Who wouldn't? He was tall, athelic and muscular. His lips were succulent, coupled with his country boy accent and adorable blonde hair and green eyes. But she also liked his dork that he would let show every little once in a while.

So when he had asked her out, to an ice-cream since he couldn't really afford anything else, she had been flattered and accepted. Ironically, she had ordered chocolate chip, while he chose a vanilla wafer. They had cracked up at that and she had taken to calling the teen boy that.

"Fine" he groaned with a hint of a laugh, "Just called to make sure you were ok. What time do your folks get home?"

Mercedes swooned at the concern her boyfriend showed for her safety. "Only a few more hours. You didn't need to ca-"

She was prevented from finished her sentence when the intruder alarm went off, ringing loudly throughout the house. She started and dropped the phone as she whipped her head around to see why the alarm had gone off. Realising that she had stopped in the middle of the doorway with the door open, her slight panic faded away and she closed the door to make the ringing stop. When it didn't die down, she frowned and looked up at the alarm box in the corner of the foyer. The little box kept flashing red and she groaned as the annoying alarm started to make her ears ring. "Shut up!"

She stormed her way over to the alarm control box mounted into the wall next to the door and flipped it open to punch in the code. After typing in the first two numbers, she froze when she couldn't remember what the rest of the 8-letter pass code was. She tried a guess and got nothing, then tried one more time to the same result. The alrm kept on it's high pitched screech and Mercedes was getting more frustrated by the minute.

Clenching her teeh and bringing her shoulders up as much as she could to try break the deafening sound bellowing throughout her house, Mercedes gripped her hand around the little white box and wiggled it for no other reason than being out of frustration. She huffed out a heavy breath as she gave it another wriggled.

A strong energy pulsed through her veins from her chest and Mercedes stood up taller. The pulse of energy travelled through her body and she felt it as it tingled down her arm and finally sparks of white exploded from her fingertips. She startled at the cracking noise it made upon connecting with the alarm box, and after a few sizzling and pops, the alarm stopped.

The African-American teen's mouth dropped and her heart rate increased as she looked at her hand in shock. What the hells was that! She thought to herself, flipping her hand over and over. White…electric? Some type of energy anyway. She had felt it in her chest, flowing through her veins. She had seen it pass through her skin and exit through her fingertips. She had somehow overridden the alarm box and made it stop. Her eyes grew wider and wider as she recalled all of this.

She shook the thoughts away and scanned her surroundings. Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. She bent down to pick up her forgotten phone and brought it to her ear slowly with a shaky hand. "Sa…Sam?"

"Mercedes! Are you ok? What happened? What was that noise?"

She looked at her hand that had emitted the…whatever it had emitted as she spoke to Sam on the phone, her voice as shaky as her hand. "I…Can you come over?"

"I'm already in the car" Sam assured.

Mercedes heart jolted, but she wasn't sure wether it was from what had just happened of what Sam had just said. She decided to chose that it was from what Sam said, reassuring that he was already on his way even though he didn't know what had happened. Within another word, she hung up the phone and collapsed to the floor of the foyer. She didn't take her eyes off of her hand as she waited for Sam, to confused to do anything else but wonder what the fuck had just happened.

**-xOx-**

**A/N: **I hadn't planned on writing the funeral scene, but the plot for the story could use a little backstory, so I wrote it in. I hope you like it. And yay, power reveal! What do you think Mercedes' power is? What else do you think she is capable of with it? So many questions!

**Coming Up:** The gang get together and crash Mercedes' pool for a barbeque Glee Style! Mercedes is afraid to get in the water, Kurt keeps picturing Blaine's lifeless body floating around, and how does a bit of Hydrokinesis sound? Who will posses such an extraordinary ability? All that and more, in the next chapter of No Ordinary Glee Club!


	3. No Ordinary Revelation

**No Ordinary Glee Club**

**-xOx-**

Sam sped down the road as fast as he could while still remaining within the speed limits. Getting pulled over in the Pizza Cart's delivery car was not a good idea, and would be totally embarrassing. He had to get to Mercedes' house though.

He had been dropped off by Finn after Blaine's funeral, at work. His boss hadn't even blinked an eye at the tuxedo Sam had been wearing as he entered through the back. Just grunted a response and threw Sam his uniform. Too sad from the funeral, and too scared to lose his job when he literally couldn't afford to, Sam just did as he was told. He had just finished delivering a few pizza's and decided to call his girlfriend to make sure she got home fine.

It was just a little gesture, but Sam had been raised in a traditional southern home where manners and politeness was drilled into you from the time you could talk. Gentlemanliness was a thing of the past it seemed, so Sam took pride in the fact that he knew how to treat a girl right. And just because Mercedes was a self-serving, very capable of taking care of herself kind of girl, didn't mean that as the man of the relationship Sam was going to take a backseat. He would dote on her as much as he could because he liked her very much.

Their obvious physical differences aside, Sam and Mercedes didn't really have all that much in common. She was loud, confident and could command a room if she wanted to. He was more quietly observant, had a shy, modest attitude and didn't care for a whole lot of people to know his business. Protectiveness of their friends, and the belief in the old school values they had been taught though, they did have in common. Mercedes was a fierce friend to those she was friends with. She wouldn't hesitate to cut a bitch if someone so much as breathed in a nasty condescending way towards one of her friends. Sam was the same, although 'cutting a bitch' was going a little over board.

In the back of his mind, Sam argued with himself that dating someone right now wasn't a good idea. Especially a girl like Mercedes who had spent her whole life as the third-wheel to everyone else's relationships. Sam couldn't afford to take her on dinner-and-a-movie dates like Mike could take Tina on. He couldn't afford to drive 2 hours one-way just to see Mercedes like Blaine could for Kurt. He couldn't afford to take Mercedes to a theatre to see a show he didn't even like like Finn did with Rachel. He couldn't even afford to take her out properly before prom. But then his optimism, which had saw him through the whole ordeal his family had been through, would tell him that Mercedes wasn't the type of girl to care about that sort of thing. That all she needed was a man to stand by her, to encourage her and just be her boyfriend. And Sam could do that, he had it in spades.

That's why he didn't even hesitate in checking up on her when he heard the alarm going off over the phone that he had been talking to her on. When she had picked the phone back up and spoken so frightfully into it, Sam's panic rose and he pressed down on the gas to try get to Mercedes' house faster.

**-xOx-**

Mercedes sat with her back against the wall, her legs folded Indian style on the floor in her foyer, phone, high heels and handbag laying scattered on the ground next to her. The ringing from the alarm still echoed through her ears even though it had stopped 5 minutes ago. Her confused, scared expression hadn't left either.

She sat still, heart racing and eyes blinking as she stared intently at her right hand. Exactly what she was looking for she didn't know. All she knew was that white sparks of...whatever in God's name they had been, had emitted themselves from her fingertips. She had felt the...energy pulse threw her. It had started in her chest and moved throughout her whole entire body. It felt fresh, like a bolt of adrenaline, fast and powerful. And scary.

A car pulled up in her driveway and a few seconds later a pounding at the door alerted her to the fact that Sam was here. Mercedes looked up at the wooden door and saw the outline of Sam standing outside. "It's unlocked."

Sam turned the knob and pushed the door open to see Mercedes sitting on the ground just inside the house, an unreadable look on her face. "Merce?" he asked gently as he took a seat next to her on the floor, "What happened?"

The curvaceous beauty signed and held her hand up. "I kind of..." she trailed off as she finally looked her boyfriend in the eyes, concern and curiosity swimming in a deep sea of emerald. "I don't even know."

Sam frowned and placed a large hand on the shocked looking girl's knee. Mercedes flinched at the touch and moved away quickly. "Hey" he said reassuringly, holding his hands up in surrender, "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I might hurt you" the normally vibrant teen whispered, eyes again looking at her hand.

Seeing her looking at her hand, Sam scooted closer to her slowly. "What happened? Is it your hand?"

Mercedes nodded and she looked up at Sam again, her brown eyes searching for answers. "I...sparks came out. Of my fingers. It makes no sense."

At her explanation, Sam furrowed his brows more. "Sparks?"

Mercedes stood to her feet quickly and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't look at me like that white-boy! I know what I saw, what I felt!" she defended.

Sam nodded as he stood to his feet too. He raised his hands up again with a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry. Just...what kind of sparks?" he tried.

"White, like a surge of energy or something" she shrugged as she unfolded her arms to look at her hand again. "I just...the alarm went off right? You heard it go off on the phone?" Sam nodded, "Well it was because I left the door open and didn't disarm the alarm when I came in. So I punched in the code but I forgot it. I remember it now" she said with a hollow laugh.

"That's always the case" Sam laughed, trying to ease the tension of the situation.

The girl nodded her head and carried on. "Anyway, I got frustrated because the alarm sounds like Rachel Berry on crack and helium, and I was sure my ears would start bleeding if I didn't manage to turn the damn thing off. I tired a few guesses but they weren't working, so I gripped the box and gave it a few shakes in frustration."

She exhaled deeply and went quiet. Sam took a step towards her. "And then?" he pressed on for more information, "What happened next?"

"I just wanted it to shut up." she said as she looked towards the alarm in the corner of the room, "I remember thinking that I wanted to override it or something, make it stop. That's when I felt this...energy start in my chest. It felt good, like a jolt of adrenaline flow through my body."

Sam listened intently as Mercedes gave a small smile at the feeling she described. "And that's when the sparks came out?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. They just came out of my fingers in thin little white lines and fizzled around the alarm box. It made a loud cracking noise and then the alarm stopped."

"Can you show me?"

Mercedes' face fell and she looked at her hand and then back at Sam. "What? No way! I couldn't do it again...could I?" she questioned.

Her question was a genuine one and Sam shrugged his shoulders. "There's only one way to find out."

"Why aren't you looking at me like I'm crazy?" she asked quietly, "It's like you just accept the fact that I just spewed energy from my fingertips like it's normal."

Sam laughed and shook his hair out of his face. "I'm a huge dork remember? I live for this sort of thing."

Mercedes gave a genuine smile and Sam patted himself on the back for being able to relax her a little bit. She held her hand up then and looked at Sam. "What do I do?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked around. "I don't know. See if you can just handle it, the energy or whatever it is, in you hand. Like this" he said, holding his hand up like he was holding an invisible tennis ball, "It works on TV and in the comics."

Mercedes smiled widely at the large toothy grin Sam flashed at her. He was so good looking she couldn't even stand it. But behind his good looks, his personality and easy-going nature made him stand out. In Lima's teen population, guys like Sam were rare to come by. The good ones were all taken or gay. She shrugged at Sam and clawed her hand up like Sam had demonstrated. For some reason she felt like the moment called for her to close her eyes, so she did.

Taking a deep breath, Mercedes thought about the energy she was trying to conjure up and felt the strange stirring in her chest start up again. It travelled through her and down her outstretched arm and almost instantly, a crackling noise like popping fire sounded from her hand. Throwing her eyes open to see a ball of white energy cradled within her palm, her eyes grew wide. "Sam!" she squeaked as she held her arm further away from her, "Sam! I did it!"

Sam, whose mouth had fallen open upon seeing the energy emitting themselves from Mercedes' fingertips and growing into a small orb of light, blinked at Mercedes' hand and nodded dumbfounded. "I...I can see."

"What do I do now?"

Sam shrugged, unable to take his eyes off of the ball of crackling energy in Mercedes' hand. "I have no idea. But this is...this is awesome!" he exclaimed. -

Mercedes shook her head. "I wouldn't say that. What does it do? Why can I do it?"

"I'm not sure" Sam said as he stepped around it to examine the ball from all angles. "It doesn't look like electricity."

"What does electricity look like?" Mercedes asked confused.

"It's usually blue. This is white, like pure energy of some sort. I'm going to touch it,"

"No! Are you crazy? What if you get hurt?"

"I don't think I would" Sam reassured. He looked at Mercedes and caught her gaze. "I think it's safe to touch, don't worry."

The blonde boy reached his hand up and slowly inched his fingers closer to the sparking ball. As soon as his fingers made contact with the energy, Sam felt a tingling sensation flow throughout his body and his chest swelled. His eyes flew open wide at the invigorating feeling as the energy passed from Mercedes' palm into him. He felt supercharged and energized. Mercedes watched as Sam successfully touched her energy ball without a problem. When he finally pulled his hand away, she closed her fist and watched the energy fizzle out. Sam stood back with a wide smile on his face. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Sam nodded excitedly at Mercedes and grabbed her hand. "I feel great!" he exclaimed and actually began to bounce on the balls of his feet, "That was awesome!"

Mercedes cocked an eyebrow at the hyper boy in front of her. "It was weird is what it was."

"Are you kidding!" Sam cried, "You have a freakin' super power! This is amazing!"

"You're a trip" she shook her head with a wide smile, "But what do we do now?" -

Sam stopped his bouncing and looked at Mercedes thoughtfully. "Hmm, well let's keep this between us. I'll rifle through the comic books I have remaining and maybe you could do some reading up on the Internet or something. Find out what you can do with this gift." Sam's watch beeped, alerting him that his break was over making him groan, "But I have to get back to work."

Mercedes nodded with a heavy sigh. "Thanks for coming Sam. I don't...this was all weird for me and your dork-knowledge really helped me."

Sam beamed a wide grin at Mercedes and leant in to kiss her on the cheek. "My pleasure! I'm glad I did, that was the best break ever!"

Mercedes felt her face heat up at the peck Sam gave her but she played it off casually. "I'll call you tonight."

"Not if I call you first!" he exclaimed, still energized from whatever had happened to him, "But Mercedes?"

They had reached the steps of her front porch and Sam stood at the bottom looking up at Mercedes. She smiled at his toothy grin. "What?"

He dropped the grin and looked at her sternly. "Remember, with great power comes great responsibility."

Mercedes blinked at him in confusion. "Was that off Avatar or something?"

Sam gasped and held his hand over his chest. "Spiderman! It's off Spiderman!" -

The girl giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry."

"I've imagined myself saying that to someone for so long, and now I have a good reason to, considering you actually do have this great power! You totally ruined the moment for me! Now I'm gonna leave and the next time you see me, I'll be laying on the pavement having been shot and they will have been the last parting words I would have ever spoken to you!"

"So your last spoken words to me were the words you spoke 2 minutes ago before these ones?"

Sam frowned and pulled his keys out his pocket. "You just ruined it again. Can't I just have my fun?" he pouted as he unlocked the Pizza Cart delivery car.

Mercedes laughed and waved as Sam got into the car. "You're too cute Vanilla Wafer. Talk to you later."

"Do you have to call me...Never mind" he sigh with a smile, "Bye."

Sam pulled out of the driveway waving to Mercedes. Mercedes smiled as the car disappeared and she walked back into her house and shut the door behind her. Picking up her forgotten discarded belongings, Mercedes walked up the stairs and headed to her bedroom. Once inside her sanctuary, she threw her things onto her bed carelessly. Raising her right hand, she cracked a small smile as she thought about what had just happened. According to Sam, she had a super power, which wasn't electricity or harmful to Sam. But she had short-circuited the alarm. What was this super power, and what could she do with it. How did she get it? That was the biggest question she had.

Shaking the questions away, she raised her left hand too, and thinking about the energy within her, created two white orbs of light in her palms easily. Now that she thought about it more, Mercedes had to agree with Sam. This was pretty awesome.

**-xOx-**

Throwing the theromobags onto the table, Sam nodded at Angelo the pizza maker. He was still a little overcharged from Mercedes' orb thingy, and it felt good. Sam felt energized and more alert than he had ever felt before. Something felt different inside of him, something extraordinary.

"Boss ain't gonna be too happy that you were 3 minutes late, Sammy" Angelo said jokingly.

Sam turned to the beefy Italian man kneading some dough. "Let's hope he didn't-"

"You're late!"

Sam closed his eyes for a brief second to brace for the verbal tirade he was about to receive. When he opened his eyes again and turned around, he came face to face with Owen. The slender man was in his late 40's and had the world's worst mullet Sam had ever seen, complete with moustache. He had the temper of a lion, so all of the workers knew to tread carefully around him.

"Yes sir, I am."

Angelo, sensing the danger about to unfold, wisely chose that moment to head out back not wanting to see Sam's pleading eyes as he was told off. Sam glared at the retreating man before paying all attention to Owen. By looks alone, Owen could scare even Sue Sylvester away.

"You incompetent little shit!" Owen spat, pointing a finger at Sam, "I give you this fucking job so you can help your family out and what do you do? You come late on the weekends, you get lost with the directions and deliver customers pizza's late. And I gave you a chance, and then another one, and then another one because I know how hard the times are nowadays, but you don't pull your weight!"

Sam gulped, the volume the man was using putting him on edge. "Sir, I can explain-"

"Explain what? Explain how useless you are to this company? You're irresponsible, tardy, you have bags under your eyes all the time. I should have fired you the first time you were late! But I didn't for some god damn reason, but I am now. You're fired, effective immediately. Hand me the keys to the car."

Sam's mouth fell open and he shook his head fast. "No! Sir, you can't. I...I need this job, you don't understand!" he pleaded.

"No, _you_ don't understand!" Owen ranted, shoving a finger into Sam's chest, "I need to make money here Sam, and when pizza's are late, I don't get paid. I've given you enough chances, but you've exhausted them all. Hand me the keys" he said sternly, holding out his hand.

"Please, just give me one more chance" Sam begged, not wanting to lose this job even though he hated it and knew that he had blown all of his chances. He took his work cap off of his head and held it in his hands tightly, "I know I delivered the pizza's late the first few weeks I was here, but I've gotten better. Just give me one more chance, please."

Owen sighed and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Sam, but I've made my decision. Now hand me the keys, pack your things and leave."

Sam dug into his back pocket and pulled out the car keys to the delivery car and handed them over to Owen. He dropped his head in shame and stalked over to the back room to collect his belongings. As he shuffled along, his hand clenched around his work cap started to tingle but he paid no attention to it. He had lost an income from his family, and they were already living rough as it was. Now he had to tell his parents, and he knew they would be so disappointed in him.

Reaching the back room, Sam made to grab at his back pack but stopped when he reached his hand out. His eyes widened at the solid gold work cap he held in his hand, the cotton stitching of the words Pizza Cart now embossed in gold. It was heavy and hard, but still in the shape of the cap. He frowned down at it and tapped his finger nails against it, hearing the distinct clinking against metal. It was real gold, and somehow the cotton hat had turned into gold. Sam's eyes widened and he dropped the hat, it falling fast to the ground with a loud thud.

Sam looked at his hand in disbelief, turning it around and examining it from every angle. Could he have possibly done it? Turned the hat into gold? He did feel a certain tingle in his hands when he was being fired by Owen. And the feeling had started in his chest, like a warm sensation making him feel strong, and Mercedes' energy burst into him had been amplified tenfold when he was being yelled at, the feeling of strength in Sam's chest growing too. All this he only realised now, had actually happened while he was being yelled at, but he ignored it to pay attention to his boss.

The thought of Mercedes and her energy burst made Sam's eyes widened even more. Was that what was happening to him? Mercedes had clearly shown some kind of super power, those white hot balls of pure energy. However she was able to do that, Sam was obviously able to do that to the hat, turn it into gold. That means that he had a superpower too.

Sam grinned to himself, despite the small freak out he was having. He had a superpower! He could transmute items, turning stuff into gold. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was in the vicinity. When the coast was clear, he picked the golden hat up from off of the floor and held it in his hand. Was he only able to turn it into gold, and not turn it back to cotton? Was he able to turn it into something else? There was only one way to find out.

Concentrating hard, Sam breathed through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He immediately felt the warm feeling in his chest, and it tingled as it flowed throughout his entire body before shooting up his arms. He thought about the cotton hat, and watched intently to see the change. Within seconds, the gold hat slowly transformed back into it's cotton counterpart. Sam watched captivated as the gold faded, and the normal blue and white cap came back. Ecstatic about his totally awesome power, Sam jumped into the air and squealed excitedly.

"You could at least pretend you care that you just got fired."

Sam whipped his head around to see Angelo in the doorway. "Oh!" he exclaimed, hiding the cap behind his back for no reason, "Ah, no, I am. I just...I just got a good text! Yeah, from my girlfriend."

Angelo folded his arms and raised a brow with a small smile. "Sure" he said unsurely, "Text from girlfriend.

"Yup!" Sam said. He quickly packed his backpack with his things out of the small cubby-hole he had. Pulling off his work shirt, Sam stuffed it, along with the cap, into the cubby-hole and shouldered his bag. "Well, I'll see you around Angelo."

Sam pushed his way passed and walked straight out to the front of the shop. Pulling his phone out, he sent a quick text to Finn to ask for a ride. Finn replied in the affirmative and Sam sat down on the curb to wait. Thoughts about what he had just done, what he could do ran through his head. He wondered how he and Mercedes had got these gifts of theirs, how it was all possible. They hadn't been exposed to any radioactive chemicals that he was aware of, or a freak storm hadn't occured, and he sure as hell hadn't been bitten by a genetically altered spider.

However he got this power though, he didn;t care. It was totally awesome!

**-xOx-**

Running a hand through his bed-tossed hair, Kurt let his socked feet pad down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had left Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's house an hour ago and had come home to an empty house. In all honesty, he preferred that the house was empty because it left him to his thoughts.

Everything about the last few days had just began to catch up to him. He had gone up to his room and clutched his pillow to his chest and sobbed. It actually felt really good to just cry unashamedly and uncontrolled. His eyes stung afterwards, the release of just crying his hurt and sadness out felt wonderful. Clutching his pillow with tear-stained cheeks and a small smile on his face, Kurt had fallen into a light slumber.

Heading straight to the kitchen and walking right up to the coffee machine, he filled it up and started it. Grabbing a large mug and setting it on the counter, he sat back and leant against the counter as he waited patiently. Quiet conversation and the low volume of a television drifted through from the lounge into the kitchen and Kurt was about to tune it out when a particular sentence caught his attention. "Blaine's parents must be devastated" Carole's warm tone said mournfully.

"I know" Burt voiced, his voice holding concern and sadness.

Kurt frowned at that and he walked towards the living room on auto-pilot. Wrapping his arms around himself as he entered the room, he saw Carole and his father sitting on the sofa facing the television which was showing a news show. Pictures of a burnt down building were showing, ash and black soot covering every surface. The news reporter woman's face appeared in the bottom right hand corner as she commentated on the events that had transpired.

"-at approximately 3:15 this afternoon. Authorities are not, I repeat- are not, treating this incident as suspicious. It is alleged that the incinerator that is used for the cremation process suffered from a malfunction of some sort. The entire building caught fire and eye-witness have explained how raging flames consumed the funeral home within seconds. We spoke to Mr. Gerardi, co-owner and director of Girardi/Sash Funeral Home just a few moments ago, and this is what he had to say."

The news report cut to a video with an older man as he apologized profusely, a look of sorrow and guilt on his face. Kurt didn't pay much attention to him though, his thoughts occupied by the fact that the funeral home Blaine had been farewelled in had burnt down. Realization dawned on him and he gasped in horror, covering his hand over his mouth. Burt and Carole quickly turned their heads towards their son standing behind them, face pale and eyes glassy. Carole's heart broke and she let a tear slip.

Burt stood and approached his son cautiously. "Hey kiddo, come here."

Kurt fell into his dad's strong arms and shook his head. "What...have they said anything about the...the bodies they had there?"

The news reporter appeared back on screen and continued her report. "We have confirmed from Mr. Girardi that there were bodies awaiting cremation, as well as ashes that were awaiting to be picked up. No names have been released due to privacy reasons, and Mr. Girardi has expressed his sincere apologies to all the families who have not only had to face a tragic death, but now this unfortunate tale of events too. -"

"Oh my" Kurt said quietly, disbelievingly.

Burt pulled his son closer, kissing his forehead. "Maybe you should call Blaine's parents?" he asked gently, voice gruff, hating to see his son so upset.

Kurt nodded slowly against Burt's chest. "I think I should. I don't know what I'm going to say."

"Just tell them you're sorry, go from there."

Kurt nodded again and gave his father one last hug before disengaging himself. With one last look at the television which had returned to showing the pictures of the aftermath of the inferno, Kurt turned around to return to the kitchen. When Burt turned his attention back to the TV after his son left the room, the screen showed a shot of what remained of a room with a large incinerator in the middle.

The charred wood and bricks scattered everywhere covered by thick layers of ash and soot. The camera panned in on the ground where debri and rubble lay still. A reflection of light flashed off of something shiny amongst the dark surroundings and the camera zoomed in further as bent down to pick it up.

A silver wing shape came into focus and the older man flipped it over examining it. A thin silver chain looped through a small circle attached to a pendant of a large bird, it's wings the shape of flames. A Phoenix.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, as pointed out by a reviewer. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it isn;t what I had promised or intended on writing. You see, Sam demanded a scene in which to show y'all his power, so I granted him his wish. Speaking of, what do you think of it? Transmutation, I believe the correct terminology is, or alchemy. Whatever is it, Sam is definitely excited about it!

**Coming Up:** The pool-party. Shirtless boys, chick's in bikini's, and a little bit of water manipulation.


	4. No Ordinary Pool Party

**No Ordinary Glee Club**

**-xOx-**

A light tickle to his nose caused Kurt to stir. He swatted at his nose and nuzzled back into his soft pillow. His senses slowly came back to him in his awakening state and he smiled to himself as he felt the warmth and tender caress of his bed surrounding him, the firm yet soft mattress covered in 1000 thread-count Egyptian Cotton sheets. Smell came back next, the scent of frangipani fabric softener, and the imprint of Armani cologne that had rubbed off on the sheets from Kurt's skin.

He snuggled in closer, laying on his side and burrowing his face further into the pillow. The tickling at his nose happened again, this time with a little more pressure than the last, and Kurt slowly cracked one eye open. As his vision unclouded, he took in the large head in front of him and within a split second, bounded out of his bed with a yell of surprise and a squeak of indignation as he landed flat on his ass on the carpeted floor of his room, the soft sheets he loved now laying tangled around his feet. Soft laughter petered from on top of the bed as Kurt rubbed at his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair.

The bed dipped a little and Kurt looked up as Finn's beaming grin appeared over the edge, his chin resting on his arm. "Morning sunshine!"

Kurt groaned and reached up and flicked Finn's forehead with his index finger. "Fuck you!"

Finn just laughed. "Man, if anyone saw you first thing in the morning, they'd be terrified."

Kurt's glare intensified and he finally pulled himself up off of the floor, craning his neck and stretching out as he did so. "If that was a dig at my current appearance I will not hesitate to show you just how terrifying I am, Finnigan Ashley Hudson!"

The tall teen grimaced at the use of his full name, moreso at Finnigan than Ashley. He shrugged though. "Nah dude, it wasn't a dig at the way you look, I have Mercedes, Tina and Brittany, even Puck to back me up when I say that you look totally adorable in the morning. It's the attitude I was talking about. People say you're a bitch during the day? Well that's multiplied by, like, a lot more in the mornings. You talk with all these big words that make my head hurt, and you do it with the fiercest glare." he smiled and looked up at his step-brother and pointed, "Yeah! Like that!"

Kurt's hip was cocked out and his arms folded over his chest as he raised an eyebrow as high as he could, hard eyes staring at his cluelessly adorable step-brother. The countertenor shook his head and sighed. "What the fuck are you even doing in here, on my bed, tickling my nose? That's annoying as hell, and kind of a lot creepy."

Finn smiled and pointed to the large stylish silver clock mounted on the wall next to Kurt's desk. "Dude, it's 12:15."

Kurt's eyes bugged out and he rushed over to pull the drapes open, squinting at the harsh glare from the midday sun as it filled the room. "I can't believe I slept that long! I was meant to go and take some things over to Sam's today."

Finn spun around and lay on his back on Kurt's bed. "It's all good dude, I called him this morning and he was understanding" Finn said unsurely.

Kurt turned to look at Finn, the unsure and concerned tone to his brothers voice making Kurt curious. "What do you mean?" he asked, "Understanding about what?"

"We heard the news last night."

Realization dawned on Kurt and flashbacks of the news report about the burnt down funeral home came flooding back to him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly at the horrible thought of Blaine's ashes never being found, lost amongst the ash of the building. When he had spoken to Mrs.. Anderson after watching the news last night, the woman had sounded so weak that Kurt had broke down in sobs as he expressed his condolences.

Kurt's body started to shake and he slowly eased his way to sit down on his desk. When strong arms draped themselves over his shoulders, Kurt looked up to see Finn standing beside him, slowly rubbing comforting large hands over his shoulder. He leant into the touch. Finn spoke nothings to reassure his smaller older step-brother,

After a few moments Kurt cleared his throat and placed a hand over Finn's. "Thanks Finn."

"Don't mention it bro, and you know I'm always here if there's anything you ever want to talk about."

"I know" Kurt smiled. Finn gave his shoulder one last squeeze before standing up. Kurt looked at his brother and took in the taller teens outfit with a critical eye, noting the Hawaiian print board shorts and wife-beater. He screwed his nose up. "Those shorts are hideous."

Finn looked down at himself and blushed. "Oh. I was hot and these were the only clean shorts I had."

"Well wash your clothes" Kurt said with a roll on his eyes.

Finn screwed his face up. "Eww. You know what happened the last time I touched the washing machine."

Kurt grimaced and nodded his head. "You're right, bad idea. So, what do you have planned for today?"

"I was going to go see Rachel, but she's got some voice lesson things to go to. How about we go to see a movie?"

"Nah" Kurt replied, "It'll be too stuffy indoors, and the humidity does terrible things to my hair that I will just not stand for. How about we go to Mercedes' house? She has a pool for you to swim in, and I can chat with her about her new boyfriend!" Kurt said excitedly at the last part.

"Oh my gosh, swimming sounds amazing!" Finn exclaimed, "Wait, Mercedes has a boyfriend?"

Kurt nodded his head excitedly. "Yup! But she's keeping it on the down low, won't even tell me his name. It took me a shopping trip, a large plate of tots and I had to give her back the Gaga-awful multi-colored zebra print hoodie that I confiscated last year for her to even admit to me that she was seeing someone. This time I'll go prepared with Reece's Peanut Butter Cups and the Adele CD that she's been wanting for a while but hadn't gotten around to getting."

Finn laughed and patted Kurt on the back. "Sounds like a plan. You get ready and I'll call her and let her know we're gonna come over."

Kurt nodded and Finn left the room. The countertenor sighed as he started to gather his things and get ready. He wasn't feeling all that up to socializing, especially after the reminder of what had happened to Blaine. But he loved his boo, and he really did want to know who this guy she was dating was. And at least it would serve as a distraction from the chaos that had been going on lately. With that in mind, Kurt smiled to himself as he grabbed his bathrobe and made his way into his ensuite bathroom.

**-xOx-**

Tilting his D&G sunglasses down and scanning the backyard, Kurt smiled at his friends. Mike, Puck, Santana and Tina were in the pool playing a friendly game of Volleyball, with a lot of laughter and splashing. Artie, Finn, Sam and Lauren sat at the picnic table, snacking away at the various appetisers Mrs... Jones had set out for everyone, and Mercedes was inside of her house.

Rachel had vocal lessons, Quinn was visiting family in Dayton, and nobody had heard from Brittany, but everyone else had accepted the invite after Mercedes had sent them after Kurt had called and said he and Finn would be over. Kurt didn't mind, the fun and friendly atmosphere helping to take his mind off everything else. Plus it was hot out, so it was the perfect day to spend lounging by the pool.

Kurt placed his sunglasses back over his eyes and returned to reading the new issue of Vogue Magazine. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Matt standing before him. Kurt titled his sunglasses down again and arched a brow. "May I help you, Matthew?"

Matt laughed and pointed to the empty lounger next to Kurt. "Mind if I sit?" he asked.

Kurt swept his hand over the empty space with a smile. "By all means. How's the water?"

"Great" Matt said as he took the seat and stretched out, "Mike seems to love it" he chuckled.

Kurt looked back at the pool at the beaming Asian boy soaked in glistening water. "Yes, it seems so. He hasn't spent more than 4 minutes out of the water at any one time since he arrived."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, he's always loved the water. He's an amazing swimmer too, I think it has something to do with his dancers body, you know?"

"I can see that. His dancing is fluid, graceful and effortless, much like water."

Matt blinked at Kurt before smiling with a nod. "I never thought of it like that, but you're right."

"Oh Matthew, I'm always right. Well, 99.9% of the time I'm right" Kurt said with a smirk.

They fell into silence for a few seconds before Matt spoke up. "So uh, how are you doing? You know, how are you holding up and stuff?" he asked unsurely,

Kurt sighed and put his magazine down to face Matt. "I'm ok, really. It's still so sad and I'm sad and my heart hurts a little bit, and it almost feels surreal, you know? Like I went to type a message to him and stopped myself just in time when I remembered he wouldn't answer back. I...I miss him so much already, but I know I'll be ok."

He didn't know why he told Matt all of that, but something about the other boy just told him it would be good. Matt had always been a listener and was able to get people to talk to him without much effort, and had such a trusting nature to him that Kurt couldn't help but tell him how he really felt.

Matt nodded, listening intently as Kurt spoke. The sadness was evident, rightfully so, but Matt could hear quite an amount of strength behind the countertenors words, a defiant statement that told him that Kurt would be ok. "I believe you, that you'll be ok. You've always been so strong and have overcome so much. I admire you a lot."

Kurt blinked as he looked at Matt. "You do?" he asked curiously.

Matt nodded. "You've never been afraid of expressing yourself, of being who you are no matter what anyone else says or does. You're not a follower by any means, and you always overcome whatever obstacle is thrown your way. You're...you're amazing" Matt said the last part quietly.

Kurt watched Matt fondly, touched by the words the other boy was saying. He blushed at the last part. "Wow. I...I don't know what to say to that impromptu behavioral analysis, but thank you for the kind words."

"Kurt, there's something that I wanted to tell you" Matt said shyly, sitting up to face Kurt who paid full attention to the other boy. He debated in his head on whether he should really tell Kurt, especially now, but he had to leave for California in a few days, and he was afraid he wouldn't get another chance. "I...Well you see-"

"White-boy!"

Matt gritted his teeth as Kurt turned to the house where Mercedes was standing, waving her arms to signal for Kurt to go to her. Kurt turned back to Matt and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. But, can it wait for later? I really do want to know what you wanted to say."

Matt just nodded and jerked his head towards Mercedes. "Yeah yeah, sure, no problem. Don't keep her waiting" he said with a dry laugh.

Kurt laughed genuinely and stood up and headed towards the house. Matt watched as Kurt swayed his hips slightly as he walked towards where Mercedes was standing, the view of the countertenors ass in his tight white swimming trunks alluring. He blushed when he felt some drool forming out the side of his mouth and quickly wiped it away on the back of his hand.

"You're so gay."

Matt panicked and his heart leapt into his throat at that statement. Slowly turning around to the lounger next to him, his panic washed away when he saw Mike grinning at him. "Proud of yourself? You freaked me out, asshole."

Mike laughed and shook his head at his friend, spraying him with the little droplets of water soaking his hair. "Did you tell him?" he asked.

Matt sighed and shook his head. "I was about to, before Mercedes interrupted. I'll tell him later though."

Mike nodded and stood up, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Good, because you have to tell him before you leave. But while you wait, let's get back into that awesome pool. The water is great!"

Matt watched as his friend sprinted off and canon-bombed into the pool with a gentle splash. He glanced one last look at the house where Kurt had disappeared to before standing up and following in his friends footsteps, diving into the pool with a large splash.

**-xOx-**

Kurt followed Mercedes up to her room, surprised and curious as to why the usually loud girl was quiet and looked serious. He could sense she wanted some alone time to talk to her best friend, so Kurt simply followed obediently. He was a little unsure as to what the girl wanted to talk to him about.

When they reached her room, Mercedes stepped aside to let Kurt in first, so he crossed the threshold with a nod to his friend. He stopped and looked at the boy laying on Mercedes' bed with a confused look. Shooting the same look back at Mercedes, arching an eyebrow in question. Mercedes sighed and stepped around Kurt and sat down on her bed next to Sam.

"Ah, guys? What's up?" Kurt prompted.

Sam turned to smile at Mercedes with a nervous bite to his lower pouty lip. Mercedes smiled back equally as nervous before linking their hands together and turned to look back at Kurt. "Kurt, Sam and I are dating. He's the guy I wouldn't tell you the name of."

Kurt blinked at the two teens intertwined hands, then back up to look at their eyes, a small amount of pleading and question in both sets. Before he could stop himself, Kurt stood up abruptly and leapt towards the two with a loud squeal, spreading his arms out and hooking them around both Mercedes and Sam as he tackled them to the bed. Sam chuckled while Mercedes shrieked and covered her hair to not mess it up.

The countertenor hugged both of them before sitting back up and pulling Mercedes up too. "Oh my Gaga 'Cedes! Why didn't you tell me sooner, you fool! I'm so happy for you guys!" Kurt shrieked, clutching Mercedes' hands.

"That was my idea" Sam spoke up unsurely, "I just didn't want everyone talking about us, that's all. Especially with my situation, you know?"

Kurt nodded but rolled his eyes. "That's silly. You two are so cute together. But" Kurt said, pointing a finger at Sam's face making the blonde boy cross his eyes a little. "Hurt her, and I will not hesitate to color your hair pink!"

Sam saluted with a grin. "Yes sir, duly noted."

Kurt beamed and ruffled Sam's messy hair. "I've always wanted to say that. And she's my boo, so I will not even hesitate to make good on that promise, Lemon-Head."

A crash at the window startled the three as they all snapped their heads to where the sound had sounded from. Sam frowned at the large cat sitting on Mercedes' desk looking down at the fallen books it had knocked off. "I didn't know you had a cat" he said to Mercedes.

The diva shook her head as she stood up and walked towards the animal. "I don't." She picked the fluffy cat up and looked at it's neck. "There's no tag. I'll take her down to my dad."

Mercedes left the room with the cat in her arms, and Kurt turned to follow her when Sam grabbed his arm. "Hey, can we talk?" he asked unsurely.

Kurt smiled and nodded as he sat down on the bed next to Sam. "Sure. What's up?"

Sam scratched at the back of his neck. "I, uh...I saw the news last night. How are you doing, dude?"

Kurt sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm ok I guess. It's still hard, and what happened last night was...terrible. I just...you guys, everyone, has been amazing through everything. I still love him, and it'll probably still hurt some for a while, but I really am fine."

Sam nodded with a smile and placed his hand on Kurt's hand. "I'm glad, dude."

Kurt smiled and flipped his hand around to squeeze his friends hand back. It wasn't awkward for either boy since they had spent a fair amount of time together ever since Kurt had found out about Sam's families situation. They had learned quite a lot about each other, and had gotten comfortable around each other as if they had been friends for years.

But as their hands connected, Kurt felt a surge between them, stinging both boys' hands and they pulled away, shaking the pain away. A feeling of strength, like he was six foot tall and bulletproof washed over Kurt as he nursed his hand to his chest. "What was that?" he questioned.

Sam panicked, blinking at his hand. Had he just done that to Kurt? The blonde boy had gone home yesterday afternoon after being fired and had subsequently turned many things into gold and back, testing out his new power. But what had just happened when he had touched Kurt? "I, uh...must have just been a static shock" he stuttered.

Kurt seemed to believe it and nodded his head. "Yeah, probably."

Just then, Lauren barged through the door, panting with a look of amazement and fascination. "Sup boys! You have gots to come see this freaky Katara shit!" she exclaimed, pointing with her thumb behind her.

The two boys exchanged looks with each other before standing up and following their friend.

**-xOx-**

Mike Chang had always loved the water.

His mom had had a water-birth when he was born, so he literally come into this world swimming. All his life, he'd begged his parents to go to the beach every summer, and while most of the kids played in the sand, Mike was swimming, splashing around in the salt water happily. In his freshman year at McKinley, Mike had tried out for the school's swim team, just because he loved the water that much. When the team had disbanded due to poor athleticism and interest, Mike had been devastated, and soon after joined the football team instead.

So when Tina had called this morning, saying that Mercedes had called about Kurt calling Mercedes and requesting the use of the black diva's large pool, Mike had squealed like a kid on a candy store and had invited himself over, all shyness and politeness gone out the window at the mention of water. He could always justify the not-so-manly squeal on the hot weather, and wanting to cool off so badly...

He had driven to pick Tina up, already wearing a pair of board shorts and that's it. Tina had spent the entire drive to Mercedes' house checking him out, but he didn't mind. When they had arrived at the diva's house, Mike only barely said a hello to his friend before he was sprinting out back and diving into the pool. The calm smooth of the water flowing around his toned dancers body as it caressed him.

It was almost like an out-of-body experience for the Asian boy, every time his body would touch water. He would often go to a different place while submerged in the cool freshness, losing himself in it's tranquility. It was peaceful, elegant, serene. Quiet, unobtrusive, easy-flowing. He felt connected, if it were possible, like the water took on it's characteristics from him, and him from it.

A splash to the face broke him out of his reverie, and he grinned at his best friend. "Earth to Chang!" Matt mocked.

Mike washed a hand through the water of the pool and sent a splash of water towards Matt's face. "Sorry dude. What were you saying?"

Matt just rolled his eyes. "I was asking you about what you think I should do. Should I tell Kurt before I leave, or should I just not say anything at all?"

Mike pulled his gaze away from the glistening chlorinated water to his best friend. Matt looked genuinely confused and uncertain, which looked weird with the drops of water trickling down his face as he bobbed up and down in the water next to him.

The two boys had grown up together, their mothers having been best friends since high school. They were more like brothers than friends, knowing each part of each other right down to the very last minute detail. They shared with each other everything, and always supported each other no matter what. So when Mike wanted to join Glee Club last year, Matt had joined too, despite the shit they'd both get from the rest of the school. And when Matt had started to develop a crush on Kurt during the time they spent in Glee Club, and had told Mike such a fact, subsequently outing himself, Mike had smiled and told him to make a move on the countertenor.

Unfortunately, when Matt had plucked up the courage to come out to his best friend, and decided he would make a move on the countertenor, it had been too late. Matt's father had been offered a job in California, and the family moved at the end of the school year. Matt decided against telling the countertenor how he felt, and had left Ohio behind.

To say Mike had been shocked when he called his best friend up and had found out that Matt had scored himself a boyfriend was an understatement. He had been supportive, and had been as happy for his boy as he could be. Until he met said boyfriend over the Christmas break, and found out the boy was a complete douche. One word from Mike, and Matt and whatever-his-name-was were over. Mike felt touched that his friend cared that much about him, trusted him that much. He also made a vow to help set his boy up with Kurt by the time summer rolled around.

He had begun to accompany Tina on movie nights at Kurt's. Not only did this give him a chance to get to know the boy more, which he found he enjoyed a lot. But, it also gave him golden opportunities to sneak in a good word or two about Matt. He'd drop little hints about how Matt was doing in California, and Kurt had always seemed interested in knowing how their former Glee Club member was doing. He eventually started to tell Kurt that Matt had been asking about Kurt. Soon after that, Mike had gotten a call from Matt telling him that Kurt had contacted him and they were now in constant contact. Mike had given himself a pat on the back for a job well done.

Then Kurt had met Blaine. And had gotten together with Blaine. Blaine had become Kurt's boyfriend. And when Matt had called at the beginning of summer to invite Mike on a trip to Brazil, and had extended the invite out to all the Glee Club members, Mike had purposely neglected to tell his friend that Kurt had a boyfriend.

Looking at his friend, Mike could tell the dark skinned teen was at a loss as to what to do. Because Blaine wasn't in the picture anymore. Matt had wanted to tell Kurt how he felt last year, but it had been too late. Matt had vowed to tell Kurt how he felt during their trip in Brazil, but the boy in question had a boyfriend. Matt wanted to tell Kurt how he still feels about the countertenor now, before he has to go back to California, but Blaine had just passed away. It was both insensitive and untimely.

Mike shrugged his slender shoulders with an apologetic smile. "I honestly don't know what you should do. The sensitive, caring friend of Kurt wants to tell you that it'd be a jerk move to announce your feelings for a guy whose boyfriend has just died. But then the supportive best friend of you wants to tell you to go for it, get your man, make a move."

"I agree that it's a jerk move" Matt nodded with a heavy sigh, "But nothing has to happen, right? Say I decide to tell him, nothing has to happen after that. I'd just be telling him how I feel, which is what I want to happen. I just need to finally tell him that I have feelings for him."

Mike arched a brow like Tina had taught him. "You have to decide that for yourself. Ask yourself if you'd be happy if nothing happened. Honestly, I don't think anything would happen, at least not straight away. He's just lost the boy he loves, and it's still very raw. He's not going to jump straight into another relationship" Mike said sagely.

Matt arched a brow like his friend. "When did you get so smart?" he asked genuinely.

Mike laughed lightly and splashed his friend. "The perks of dating Tina. She's hot, talented and smart. What are the odds?"

"Sounds like Kurt" Matt said longingly.

Mike grinned and splashed his friend again. "You're such a sap."

"You said it first!" Matt replied with a splash of his own to Mike's face.

Mike made a C-shape with his hand and placed it on the surface of the water before pushing through and sending a large wave of water towards Matt. Matt returned the action and before they knew it, the two boys were engaged in a child-like splashing fight, laughing and choking on water as they whipped each others faces with hit after hit of water. Both boys were so caught up in their war that they failed to notice how every surge of water from Mike, grew bigger and bigger.

Mike guffawed loudly and placed both hands in the water. As he brought his hands in towards his chest, he breathed in and felt a pressing weight in his chest. It felt like a surge of peaceful yet powerful weight. It felt fresh and cooling, fluid and tranquil. With that, he pushed his hands out, not even feeling the resistance from the water as he sent a large surge of power towards Matt. The water of the pool tunneled in a sphere shape as it headed towards Matt, impacting the muscular teen hard. Matt was knocked back and pushed under the water.

Mike's eyes widened at what he just saw and as he watched his friend pop his head back up above the water, he gasped at the large red mark on his friends chest where the blast of water had hit. Matt was gasping for air slightly and Mike raised his hands up out of the water and over his head. He felt tremendous pressure and his eyes widened further when the water in the pool slowly began lifting up.

His mouth fell open as the large amount of water rose above him, floating mid-air. He chanced a quick look up and looked at the body of water above his head in bewilderment. The clear liquid had formed into a large circular ball and he couldn't stop staring at it. Loud gasps could be heard around him, but he only had eyes for the ball of water floating in the air.

The powerful feeling in his chest started to fade, and the pressure on his arms eventually gave way, and he dropped them down to his side. The movement was followed by the nearly 22,000 gallons of water falling. The toned but still slender teen braced himself as best he could, but the immense pressure as the water hit him straight on was the last thing he remembered before falling into peaceful unconsciousness.

**-xOx-**

Kurt watched with wide eyes and a gaping mouth at the impossible display in front of him. A quick look around at his friends and he guessed that they all had the same exact thought; What the actual fuck?

The large amount of water from the pool had shaped itself into a circular ball as it floated mid-air above Mike, the dancer standing in the middle of an empty pool staring up equally as wide-eyed as Kurt. Kurt managed to study the Asian teens face, a look of bewilderment, confusion and excitement shining in his hazel eyes. His face was contorted into a look of concentration, almost as if he were lifting something heavy. Kurt tilted his head up and down, flicking his gaze from Mike's face to his upstretched arms to the water and back again. Could he?

A movement at Mike's feet diverted Kurt and he looked down into the empty pool to see Matt sitting on the fiberglass floor staring up at the ball of water in awe. He then turned his gaze back to Mike, and frowned at the dancers quivering arms. He acted immediately and ran towards the edge of the pool and shouted at Matt. "Get out!"

The dark skinned boy snapped his head towards Kurt and then back to Mike, seeing the shaking arms and quickly stood to his feet. Kurt offered his hand out and Matt gladly took a firm grip to it. As their hands connected, Kurt felt the jolt he had felt earlier when Sam touched him, but didn't pull away at the harsh sting it afforded him as he shifted his weight to hold him down as he yanked the muscular boy up and out of the pool. Matt surged forward, surprised at the level of strength the lithe boy displayed. Kurt pulled back, his hand still wrapped around Matt's, and the larger teen fell straight on top of the smaller one.

As their bodies crashed onto each others. the unmistakable sounds of water smacking a solid surface went off. The two boys were splashed as the ball of water fell down and refilled the empty pool. Matt was panting, still from the harsh hit to the chest earlier, and also because his face was mere inches away from Kurts. Kurt was panting equally as hard.

Brown eyes met glasz eyes as Kurt and Matt simply stared at each other, their heavy breathing mingling together until a shrill scream broke them apart. Matt leapt off of Kurt and looked around. Kurt stood too, dusting himself off as he scanned his friends. Tina sat on the edge of the pool staring down into the water. Kurt followed her gaze and saw Mike's body floating lifelessly, unmoving.

A flash of memory hit Kurt in the face hard at the image and he shut his eyes tightly as he stumbled back. Mike's floating body was now Blaine's floating body, lifeless and unmoving. He squeezed his eyes as tightly together as he could and shook his head to try rid the image away. Thankfully, when he reopened his eyes, he didn't see Blaine, nor did he see Mike. He watched with panting breath as Finn and Puck pulled the dancer out of the pool.

Kurt couldn't move though, and he watched as Tina quickly ran to her man and immediately started CPR. Kurt watched as Mike became Blaine again, laying still on the bank of the river, body pale and wet. Tina pumped on Mike's chest two times, then attached her lips to his, blowing in a generous amount of air. Kurt watched as Tina's hands became his hands, and he pumped on Blaine's chest three times, then blew into Blaine's mouth. Tina pumped Mike's chest again, another two times and blew air into his mouth, hopefully into his lungs.

When the Asian boy coughed up a large amount of water, Tina turned him onto his side and rubbed his back, speaking soothing nothings at her boyfriend. The others had gathered around, watching with bated breath at the boy in front of them. Kurt watched, tears falling down his tightly shut eyes.

His legs began to shake and they soon gave out beneath them. He closed his eyes to brace for the fall. Strong arms caught him.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Thank you so much to BitchIAm for not only having an awesome username, but for your continued support of this story. This chapter is dedicated to you and I hope you like it! It's also dedicated to the anonymous reviewer, who I'm assuming is the same person since the content of their reviews are similar in praise. Whoever you are, thank you so much for your coninued support too. You should create an account so we can talk! I'd love to know your ideas.

What did you think of this chapter? I feel like I didn't do the action justice enough. And what do you think about Mike having the power of water manipulation? I think it fits in with his dancing, you know? All fluid and serene-like. Plus there were a few foreshadowing hints in this chapter too. Do you think you know what they are?

**Coming Up:** The Gleeks sit down and have a conversation about what transpired in the pool. Revelations are made. Someone else will discover their power in a terrifying way. and where in the world is Brittany?


	5. No Ordinary Questions And Answers

**No Ordinary Family**

**-xOx-**

Blinking up to the concerned face of Matt Rutherford, Kurt first noticed the handsome stubble grazing the surface of the caramel colored teen whose arms were wrapped around his arm protectively. He noticed the deep green eyes staring at him with a weird mix of worry and admiration shining behind them. He noticed the smell of chlorine and water and an undertone of Sandalwood and Bergamot cologne that seemed to linger on the muscular teens skin.

Shaking his head, Kurt allowed Matt to steady him on his feet as he rubbed at his temples. "Thank you, Matthew."

Matt left his hand on the small of Kurt's back as they stood next to each other. Kurt scanned his surroundings, seeing the choppy water in the pool. Remembrance flashed back to him like a head-on collision and he turned to look for Mike. Seeing Tina and Sam helping to carry Mike into the house and everyone else just looking around in shock and disbelief, Kurt wiped at his eyes, surprising himself when he felt his wet cheeks from tears.

"No problem, dude. I should be thank you for helping me out of the pool" Matt replied.

"Kurt, you OK?" Finn asked walking over to his brother.

Matt let his hand drop from Kurt's back and he hesitated a second before nodding at the freakishly tall teen and walking towards the house. Kurt titled his head and arched a questioning brow as he watched Matt look back a few times as he walked off. Finn came towards him and he placed a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder.

Kurt sighed and nodded his head. "I'm fine, Finn. Thank you."

Finn nodded. "Crazy huh?" he asked, gesturing to the area of the pool. "What the shit was all of that water stuff? It's like Chang was some kind of...water Ninja thing."

Kurt just nodded, unable to think clearly of anything. On the one hand, he was totally shocked and stunned to see such a display as the one that had just played out in front of everyone. Mike Chang had somehow managed to control the large body of water in the pool, shaping it into a sphere and suspending it in mid-air. It was unbelievable, yet his eyes and everyone elses hadn't been playing tricks on any of them. It had happened. Mike had become some kind of...water Ninja thing.

On the other hand, Kurt couldn't get the haunting image of Blaine floating lifeless out of his mind. The image of Mike floating in the water after being hit by 22,000 tons of it had looked exactly how Blaine had looked when Kurt had dove back down to find him after the crash. Watching Tina straddle her man and try to resuscitate Mike had reminded Kurt of what he had done upon finding Blaine's lifeless body. They were so similar, yet with one main difference. Blaine didn't survive.

He questioned himself every day since the crash. Questioned himself whether he did everything right. The only thing about CPR he knew was what he saw on TV and that was basically nothing. Kurt questioned whether he could have saved Blaine's life had he known how to. And now, seeing Tina successfully revive her boyfriend made Kurt question whether he should have let someone else try to resuscitate Blaine. He shook the questions away for now, sure that they'd be back later on. Right now, he needed to know some answers to what the hell had just happened in front of them.

Finn's firm hand gently guiding them towards the house where everyone was entering signified that his brother and friends had come to the same conclusion. Kurt allowed himself to be lead by Finn into Mercedes' house, the mass of stunned and strangely quiet Glee members making their way through the kitchen and into the living room silently. Once in the living room, the group dispersed and took a seat on the various items of furniture.

Looking around the room, Puck, Lauren and Mercedes were sitting on the large sofa. All three wore the same look of disbelief, staring ahead at the flatscreen television. Artie sat in his wheelchair as he struggled to slip on a t-shirt to cover his slender body that was turning a slight shade of red from the heat outside. Santana stood at the window, watching as Dr. Jones drove off with Matt and Tina to go get Mike checked on at the hospital. Sam stood behind the sofa, pacing the length while Finn took the recliner chair next to Artie and sat down with a heavy sigh.

Kurt made towards Finn's chair about to tell him to get off so he could sit, but stopped when he passed Artie. Arching an eyebrow at his friend, Artie looked up from behind his thick glasses and rolled his eyes when Kurt added a small adorable pout to his stance in front of him. He patted his knee and Kurt smiled as he gracefully took a seat on his paralyzed friends lap. Feeling the thin legs underneath his ass, Kurt scooted more closely towards Artie until he was comfortable.

"So" Kurt said, and looked around the room as every pair of eyes trained in on him, "What the fuck just happened?"

"Dude!" Puck exclaimed, "You just swore!"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt flipped Puck off and turned back to look at everyone else. "Seriously guys. Mike just, like, controlled the water in the pool. Either I accidentally ingested some of Finn's pot-brownies or we just saw our friend display some kind of...superpower."

"I wish I had some of Finn's pot-brownies" Sam grumbled, still pacing behind the length of the couch.

Santana walked away from the window and sat down on the arm of the recliner next to Finn. "That's impossible" she scoffed, folding her arms.

"Nothing is impossible" Sam mumbled again, still pacing but resting his fingers on his chin in concentration.

"Look" Kurt started, ignoring Sam's weirdness, "We all saw it, so it isn't impossible. I mean, unless I've been spending way too much time with Sam and his adorable little brother who is equally as dorkish, what we just saw in the pool with Mike could be him learning of his abilities. He controlled water for crying out loud!"

Sam stopped and let a small smile play at his lips at the mention of Kurt's love for his siblings. Puck, Lauren and Artie all nodded their head in agreement, all of who were huge anime fans. In Puck's case, an anime porn fan, shipping hardcore Yuri. Santana still looked a little disbelieving, but shrugged her shoulders. Finn still looked dazed and confused.

The fluffy white cat from earlier leapt up onto Santana's lap at that point and she quickly scooted the tiny animal up in her hands and began to pet it gently. Artie arched a brow as he too reached forward and started petting the small feline, only to have Santana slap his hands away. "I didn't know you had a cat" she said to Mercedes.

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't. She looks familiar though, so she must be one of my neighbors."

The cat purred as Santana stroked it's long tail, brushing it's cherubic face against Santana's exposed stomach, it's sparkling bright blue eyes staring up at her. She smiled down at it, even as it started petting her hands with it's paws. Santana looked at the cat, her head tilted as she studied the very familiar looking cat. The naturally defensive girl let a smile play at her lips as she thought to herself that the small animal looked a lot like Brittany.

"This whole situation is so fucked" Puck exclaimed again, setting back further into the couch and throwing an arm over the back. "I'm all for some water-sports, 'cause I'm a kinky badass like that, but this shit? I already have a Frankenteen friend, a dork friend" he said, pointing a thumb behind him to Sam, "A gay friend and a crippled friend. I don't need a frickin' water-bending friend on top of that!"

"Your lack of tact is astounding, Puckerman. I'm surprised you have friends at all" Kurt replied exasperated.

Finn looked offended, but said nothing of it. "This is so crazy you guys. What do we do?"

"Sell Chang on the Black Market?" Lauren piped up.

"I think" Kurt interrupted, ingnoring his newest friends silly suggestion, "The bigger question is how is Mike able to do such a thing? I saw him in the pool, and he looked just as stunned and surprised as all of us. This is obviously a newly discovered ability on his part."

Mercedes turned and locked eyes with her still pacing boyfriend behind her. The black girl nodded to Sam's unasked question before turning back and facing everyone. "Guys. This is going to sound weird, but not as weird as it would have if I had of told you earlier, considering what we're all in here discussing." She looked down at her hands and rang them together. "You see, I sort of have an ability myself."

"I do too" Sam said, stopping his pacing and standing behind Mercedes.

All eyes were on the both of them, and Kurt raised an eyebrow in question at his best friend. "Like Mike?"

Mercedes nodded then shook her head. "Yes, but no. I can do something different."

"What?" Santana blurted out, trying to look as uninterested as she could while really really wanting to know.

Mercedes looked back up at Sam before sighing and holding her hands out. Cupping them in front of her, she concentrated on calling the energy within her chest and within seconds felt the surge of power shooting down her arms and exploding out of her palms into two identical orbs of sparkling white light. Everyone gasped simultaneously at the display. Mercedes let it spark for a while before closing her fists and extinguishing the orbs of energy, feeling the surging feeling retreating up her arms and settling in her chest again.

Kurt, as well as Santana, blinked at Mercedes, while everyone elses mouth hung open. The fluffy white cat sat disinterested as it perched itself in Santana's lap. After a few moments of silence, Sam stepped forward and picked up a book from the table next to the sofa. Holding the book up for everyone to see, he closed his fist around the book and concentrated on the transformation he wanted. Kurt and the rest of the group stared at the book in Sam's hand, theirs eyes growing wider every second as the hard-cover and paper pages slowly turned into solid gold, shining in the light.

The silence continued as Sam set the hard book down onto the table with an audible clink of metal. Santana, loving the bling, scooped the fluffy cat under her arm as she quickly stood up and picked the book up, surprised and stunned as she lifted the heavy item, feeling the familiar smooth surface of gold under her fingers. She spun it around in her hand, examining it from all angles with wide eyes. It was real gold.

"Say something" Mercedes prompted, looking around at her friends.

The rest of the group looked at each other, stunned into silence. Lauren pointed at the golden book in Santana's hands and nodded her head to herself. "Can I sell that on the Black Market?"

**-xOx-**

"What the eff?" Matt exclaimed as he sat down heavily on the uncomfortable chair.

Mike shook his head in confusion. "I don't even know."

The two friends sat in the waiting room of Lima Memorial Hospital. The Asian teen had been checked out by a doctor after his near-drowning and after a few tests had been carried out, he had been given the all-clear by the doctor. Tina had been an hysterical mess the entire time, almost slapping a nurse after the elderly woman tried to remove her from the room. Matt had to restrain his best friends girl, even though he himself wanted to punch the doctor who wouldn't let him in the room.

Tina had excused herself to the bathroom and Dr. Jones was waiting in the car for the teens to take them home. Mike and Matt were waiting for Tina's return, and Matt was damned if he wasn't getting any answers to what the fuck had happened in the pool. "What the fuck happened in the pool?"

Mike groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I really did it, didn't I?" he asked slightly muffled.

"If by 'it' you mean controlling the water from Mercedes' pool and creating a giant ball of water that floated mid-air for a good 2 minutes, then yes, yes you did do 'it'. It was freaky!"

"How?" Mike whispered, "One minute we were just splashing each other, laughing and having fun. The next minute I feel this...power inside of me and I'm sending a giant surge of water at you."

"I know" Matt grunted, rubbing at his bare chest where the painful blast had hit him.

Mike winced as he looked at the large red mark in the middle of Matt's chest. "Sorry."

"No problem dude. Just...it was freaky seeing that happen, you know? Then seeing all of the water crash down onto you." Matt shook his head of the images.

Mike patted his best friend on the shoulder. Just then, Tina reappeared and held her phone out. "Kurt just texted me. Said we should get back. Something important has come up."

Mike nodded and stood up, pulling his girlfriend into a hug. Tina held on tightly and nestled her head underneath her boyfriends chin. Matt watched with a smile playing on his face, happy for his friend to have found someone special, and as special as Tina. She was beautiful, talented and cared deeply for Mike, which was at the top of the list for Matt.

"Let's go, my Asian Persuasion" Mike said to his girlfriend as they began to walk towards the hospital entrance.

Tina swatted her boyfriend on the stomach, rubbing his abs gently. "Shut up. And Mike?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Tina stopped and looked up into her boyfriends brown eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again, ever, got it?" she demanded of her man, a stern look on her face causing her brows to furrow together.

Mike nodded and leant in to press a chaste kiss to Tina's lips. "I promise. I'm sorry for scaring you" he apologized sincerely.

Tina nodded with a smile, happy with her boyfriends reassurance. "Good. Now let's get back to Mercy's house so we can all talk about what the hell happened earlier."

Matt watched his friend interact with Tina and smiled to himself. He definitely gave his approval.

**-xOx-**

Tina placed the small glass of water on the coffee table in front of Mike.

Kurt watched as Tina snuggled up next to her boyfriend, keeping her hand intertwined with his the entire time. He watched with fondness, but a little hint of sadness and longing was there too. He loved the two dearly, and Tina was one of his best friends, and his longest friend. And everybody loved Mike Chang. But Kurt thought bitterly, that they would always signify what he had done wrong. He hadn't saved Blaine, but Tina had saved Mike.

Kurt turned away when Mike kissed his girlfriend. The countertenor was standing up against the doorframe to Mercedes' living room. He tuned back into the conversation going on, Sam standing behind the sofa, talking and using wild hand gestures.

"-and it's most probably something that we've all been exposed to, like some sort of toxic waste or something."

"That makes absolutely no sense" Santana said, still stroking the fluffy white cat in her lap.

"If you think about it, it actually does" Mercedes replied, "I mean, that's three of us in our little group to display these...powers. And after I first done my light-orb thing, I did some research online about superpower origins and they all start with some kind of exposure to some type of chemical that grants them their powers."

"You've been spending way too much time with Guppy Face over there" Santana mocked.

Both Mercedes and Sam blushed at the accusation, causing Kurt to smile genuinely for the first time since the whole waterninja!Mike fiasco earlier. "Wait" he interrupted as the thought ran through his mind, "So what? We all could possibly gain some kind of superpower?"

Everyone exchanged whimsical, astonished looks between each other with that thought. Sam squealed, as did Artie, who bumped fists with Puck as they exclaimed "Hell yeah!" loud and simultaneously.

"It's possible" Sam nodded sagely, "If Mercedes, Mike and myself have all gained these abilities, it's highly likely that we all have as we're almost always together outside of school anyway."

"That's disgusting" Santana quipped, looking genuinely put out with that bit of information.

The room fell into silence after that, everyone thinking about what they had just discussed. If anyone knew anything about what was going on, it would be the comic-book loving Sam Evans. And he seemed adamant that whatever had happened to himself, Mercedes and Mike, had happened to everyone. Exposure to something that would have granted these special abilities.

"So what do you think we were exposed to?" Kurt asked after thinking about it.

Sam tapped his chin with his fingers. "That's a good point. Where have we been lately?"

"The last place I went with you all was to Brazil." Lauren answered, seemingly thinking about the answer, "Other than that, I haven't really hung out with you guys. Groups just ain't my thang."

Another silence fell over the group as they each tried to think of a time where something strange could have occurred. Sam's eyes widened as he registered Lauren's exclamation. He remembered the plane ride in Brazil crashing into the river. And as memories of the horrific crash that had claimed the life of one of his friends boyfriends, pictures and images of that night came rushing back to him too. The water, cold and murky as he and his friends tried to swim to safety. He remembered the dark, murky water that contained the glowing fungus swimming in the river.

"It was the plane crash!"

Kurt's heart fell at the mention of the dreaded plane crash as everyone else tensed up slightly. Looking up at his blonde friend he asked "What?", cursing at how weak his voice sounded.

Sam seemed to have realized what he had said and looked genuinely apologetic at his friend. "The plane crash. In the river where we crashed, I remember there was a lot of glowing fungus stuff floating around."

Artie nodded. "I saw that too."

"Me too" Mecedes added, the rest of the group nodding their heads in agreement, even the cat sitting on Santana's lap.

"So it was probably that" Sam nodded. He clapped his hands together and announced to the room "OK! Now we'll start researching and see what we can find out about. Matt, work with Artie and try to search the net. He'll need to know the area where we crashed and stuff like that."

Matt and Artie nodded, the latter boy already having pulled his iPhone out and typing away search queries in Google. "Sure."

"And the rest of us can just...think of what our powers could be" Puck said with a grin, "I'll probably have some kind of badass power like turning myself into rock. Or I can seduce whoever I want by just touching them. Oh wait, I already have that power" the mohawk teen boasted.

Kurt rolled his eyes, as did everyone else. The room soon erupted in chatter with each member speculating as to what kind of superpower they would receive. Finn, who had been sitting on the floor because he gave his seat to Mike and Tina, looked at his friends with a confused expression. "Wait, guys, what exactly is happening?"

**-xOx-**

Rachel cut the note off abruptly, closing her mouth and clenching her teeth while giving her couch a fake smile as she hurried towards her bag to find her ringing phone. "I'm so sorry!"

Mrs.. Sullivan sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Forget it. You screwed that last note up anyway, it's best to start again."

Rachel frowned at the insult but said nothing of it as she found her phone and glared at the screen. Finn's name flashed across the homescreen and she hit the 'Ignore' button, ending the call from her boyfriend. She loved him dearly, but he knew better than to call her during a singing lesson. Or a dancing lesson, or a cooking class, or after 5:15 pm, or on Saturday night...

Throwing her phone back into her gym bag, she zipped it closed before jogging back to the piano in the middle of the music room she was currently in. "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

Mrs.. Sullivan placed her fingers back onto the keys of the piano and began playing the tune of Defying Gravity. Rachel closed her eyes as she called upon the emotions of the song she needed to accurately convey the message of the song. She would never admit it, but Kurt Hummel had been able to call upon the necessary emotions seemingly without even trying to when they had that Diva-Off.

Shaking the thought of anyone else our of her head, Rachel smiled when a shining Tony Award appeared in her mind, backdropped by a blazing gold star. The pint-sized brunette diva exhaled as she sung the opening verse of one of her most favorite songs, hitting the notes effortlessly. These vocal lessons weren't so much about teaching her how to sing, as it was on giving her the skills to hone her voice and perfect her already impressive range. She attended these classes atleast twice a week, because it wasn't easy being Rachel Berry.

Mrs.. Sullivan, an elegant woman in her mid-40's played the old grand piano to the best of her ability, silently impressed with her client's amazing voice. The theatricality of Rachel's melodic voice rang throughout the small music room in Mr.s Sullivan's conservatory. The elder woman looked up at her client as Rachel's voice started to increase both in volume and power. Her client was fully emerged in the song, making Mrs.. Sullivan smile.

When her fine-tuned ears picked up a slight rattling sound. Mr.s Sullivan looked around confused, only to see the mug and saucer sitting in top of the piano vibrating. Her forehead wrinkled as she looked around and noticed other glass-based objects trembling slightly, all the while Rachel's voice continued to gain momentum as the song progressed.

As the emotions of the uplifting song started to formulate in her mind, Rachel let her voice drift up a half-decibel more. Her eyes still closed tightly, she was overcome by the music playing from the piano and felt a jolt of something energizing as she neared the climax of the song. Without any hassle, Rachel let her voice grow higher in pitch, digging into her diaphragm to belt out the semi-falsetto high-F. To her own ears she knew she had overshot the note, going higher and higher as the jolt of uplifting energy in her chest spread through her entire body. Shaking slightly, her voice rose further, breaking into a mid-G notation, and as the climax of the song built, Rachel let her voice scream out a piercing G5, then still get louder.

The screech caused Mrs.. Sullivan to halt her playing of the piano and lift her hands to cover her ears. A strong hit inside of her head shot through and radiated within her body and she grimaced as Rachel's voice grew louder and louder. With shaking hands, Mrs.. Sullivan looked up at her client, unable to see clearly as bloodveins burst in her eyes.

Vaguely aware that the piano had stopped playing, Rachel let her voice continue, completely absorbed in the emotion and the feeling like she was soaring, defying gravity that radiated in her chest and through her body. Surprising herself as it her voice got louder and louder, eventually breaking into supersonic territory. A loud smash startled Rachel out of her reverie and she felt the power retreat back as shards of glass and shattering windows filled the air. All the glass-based objects in the room exploded and were falling in on the room and Rachel screamed and ducked under the piano.

Looking up at the chaos from under the piano, Rachel regarded the finely crushed glass littering the floor and the surfaces of the various pieces of furniture. Picking out the few pieces of glass that had caught in her fleece sweater with a Pony on it as she climbed out from under the piano, Rachel turned around to her instructor. "What was that-" she started, but trailed off with a loud, horrified scream.

Before her lay the motionless body of Mrs.. Sullivan, blood running out of her ears and nose, pooling on the keys of the piano, staining the black and white with scarlet red blood. Tears shot to Rachel's eyes and she ran over to her bag to fetch her phone. With shaking hands and uncontrollable sobs, she hit speed dial 3 and held her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Finn!"

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Well, thank you for all of the 22 people who put this story on alert since the last chapter! It's great to know that people like this story and are reading, even though I'm not getting as much reviews as my other stories. It's fine, because with the alerts I know that people are reading along with it, because I love writing this story. I've finally worked out everyone's powers, so keep an eye out for that.

Again, to the amazing anonymous reviewer, I'm here pleading for you to create an account so I can converse with you! Your last review I wanted to reply to so much but couldn't! I hope I gve you enough 'fluffy white cat' in this chapter?

**Coming Up:** I'm actually planning something different in that I'm going to be writing a few segments from the P.O.V of an OC, which will see the return of a fallen character! It'll involve some homophobia, a bit of plot development and a character death.


	6. No Ordinary Crime Scene

**No Ordinary Glee Club**

**-xOx-**

Unsure hazel eyes scanned the modest family home, the warm summer afternoon air blowing a gentle breeze against the loose hood covering his unruly curly black hair. The slightly short-statured figure stood still, the only movement being the hood framing his hardened looking face and the blinking of his eyes, the long lasted seeming to echo in his ears with every small flutter.

He was confused beyond comprehension, unsure of what day it was. Unsure of why he was standing there in this quite mid-class suburb, steering at a normal looking house from across the street. Unsure of so many things and had so many questions. Unsure of who he was.

His only guide had been some sort flashback that had hit him while he had been walking along the side of a lonely road.

_"Please! Don't!" he begged. _

_Low, sneering laughter escaped the taller boys lips as he gave another hard shove into the shorter boys chest, sending him flying back-first into the red brick walk behind him. _

Turning his head slightly to the left, the short man in the grey hood regarded the red brick wall a few yards away, at the entrance of the small alleyway. Clenching his fist, the short man turned back to look at the traditional American house across the road, fire burning in his dark hazel eyes.

**-xOx-**

"Shit! We have to go, I think Rachel may have just discovered she has a power" Finn said as he stood up from the chair quickly, tucking his phone into his pocket.

The group collectively stood at the same time and began talking and speculating all at once. Finn had already crossed the room and was rifling through his duffel bag for his car keys, his heart beating rapidly at the hollow echo of his girlfriends terrified voice and broken sobs that ran through his head. He had often fallen witness to many a Rachel Berry freak-out, the last having only been a few days ago when the taller jock had been caught out staring at the shorter diva's chest for a bit too long. But, the utterly scared little voice that she had spoken in had put Finn on alert.

Whatever her power was, it probably had done a lot of damage for Rachel to act like that.

That thought freaked Finn the fuck out. He had sat there in Mercedes' lounge with all of his friends as they talked about the plane trip to the Amazon, and said plane crashing, and then gaining superpowers. But really, sitting there was about all that the tall football player had done. Between Kurt's long-ass words that made Finn scratch his head in confusion, Santana's harsh tone of voice which always made Finn cringe and cower in fear just a little, and Sam's geek-talk that always made Finn's mind revert to auto-pilot and nod dumbly as if he were interested but really was so not, Finn had no fucking clue what the hell they were talking about.

It wasn't until Matt and Artie had started to download shit from the internet about a rare plant and spewing off facts that made his head hurt that Finn finally had had enough and decided to call Rachel for help. She was good with calculus and English and knew how to make toast without burning it, so he knew that she'd be able to help with this. Apparently his head hurt so much that he had forgotten that Rachel was in a voice lesson and wouldn't answer her phone. He didn't realise this, however, until his call was diverted to voice-mail.

He had spat out a thousand apologies and ended the voice message by exclaiming his love for her, only to receive a phone call a few minutes later. He had been sure that the call would have been his girlfriend lecturing him about how it was important to not interrupt her while she was rehearsing anything, only for Rachel's startled, frightened and broken voice to be crying in hysterics as she half explained that something terrible had happened and he was to pick her up immediately.

She had said something about singing and making her coach bleed, which made something in Finn's head click and flash back to his friends' crazy conversation from earlier. And with that thought, he had told his girlfriend not to move and that he'd be there as soon as possible. Sighing as he finally found his keys, Finn quickly pulled on a t-shirt and slipped on his flip-flops and ran out of the house without a glance behind him.

Mercedes' drive-way was packed with cars and Finn groaned as he saw that his car was in front of Kurt's Navigator. He cursed the day he had spilt orange soda all over the back seat of Kurt's car, resulting in his permanent banning from said car. He was even banned from touching the outside of the car. That's how mad Kurt had been.

"Given the circumstances, I will temporarily allow you entry this one time" Kurt said as he breezed passed Finn and headed to the drivers seat of the hulking Navigator, "Now hurry up and get in."

Finn, still too shaken up about Rachel's call, and more than happy about his brother's avenging Angel-like qualities, resisted the urge to immaturely snicker at Kurt's innuendo-laden comment and simply made for the passengers seat instead. Once he had pulled himself into the car, he quickly buckled his belt and Kurt was pulling out of the drive-way.

"Thank you!" Finn breathed, his heartbeat pounding away in his chest.

It wasn't until they had pulled out of Mercedes' street that Finn realised he had no frickin' idea as to where Rachel was. She was at her singing coaches house, but Finn hadn't a clue where that was. Trying to think of something that would tell him where his hysterical girlfriend was, Finn shifted in the passengers seat restlessly. He was a shifty boyfriend if he couldn't remember where Rachel was!

"I know you're freaking out right now for Rachel" Kurt said, causing Finn to turn to face his brother, not ceasing his nervous shifting in the plush leather seats of Kurt's baby. "And it's very admirable that you're this worried for her. But please, stop shifting around in my seat like that! These seats cost me a better part of this summer's wardrobe budget and I will not have you ruining them with your gargantuan size and stature twisting and turning like a maniac!"

A slow heat started to burn in the jocks chest and he rubbed at the spot. Finn ceased his movements for a second before sighing and ignoring his brothers request, turning again to face out of the front screen. "I don't know where she is" he confessed. -

Kurt rolled his eyes as he took a right turn. "Do you think I'm just driving around blind? I know where Mrs. Sullivan's Singing Salon is, Finn, don't worry. She's the only decent vocal coach in Lima. I went to her when I was 10."

Admittedly dense about many things, Finn noticed the subtle reassurance and recognized Kurt's efforts of trying to calm him down, for which he was grateful.

Their relationship had greatly improved since last year, due in equal parts to their parents tying the knot, and Kurt's persistent nightly 'lady chats'. They talked about anything and everything, and were truly brothers. Just that thought alone was enough to ease some of Finn's worry and nerves. Taking in what Kurt had actually said further eased at his heart, knowing that Kurt knew how to get to Mrs. Sullivan's, and knew how to get to Rachel. Still though, the energetic burning in the taller teens chest stayed, and Finn didn't quite know what that feeling was.

A few minutes passed in silence and Finn watched out of the window as they drove through the town centre. When the car pulled up in front of plain art studio, Finn quickly undid his seat belt and stumbled out of the Navigator, quite literally. He swung the door open and fell out, stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get out and to his girlfriend. Kurt, who had heard the loud, undignified 'ooph!' as he made his way in front of his car to the passengers side raised an eyebrow at Finn. When the other boy finally managed to stand, Kurt immediately blinked owlishly as his tall brother stood brushing off his board shorts and cursing under his breath.

Finn looked down at Kurt and saw the look of interest and frowned. "What?"

Kurt shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing. You just look a little taller is all. Anyway, let's go find Rachel."

With that the two brothers set off towards the building. Kurt walked passed the studio and made his way towards the back, Finn following closely, finding the simple task a little difficult for some reason. His legs felt wobbly and his neck and back felt like that had been cracked. But he pushed the pain in his lower spine to the side to get to his girlfriend. -

Behind the art studio was a modest looking cottage and Kurt didn't hesitate to climb the stairs once he and Finn saw that the large glass door had been completely shattered. Finn's heart began to race and his mind began to play with wild thoughts and accusations as to how and why the door was in such a condition. He quickly stepped in front of his smaller brother and pushed his way into the house. It was airily quiet, the only noise that of the glass shards crunching under Finn's flip-flops, his long toes strangely hanging over the top edge and the sole of his foot handing half an inch off of the bottom edge.

"Rach?" he called tentatively as they walked further into the house.

The two teen boys made their way through the living room, then the dining room, then the kitchen. The warmth in Finn's chest started to flow through his veins and his blood pumped as he noticed the amount of glass pieces scattered everywhere, littering almost every surface as they walked through towards the back of the house. Windows, glass tables and ceramic mugs all shattered and in a million pieces. The sight looked like a bomb had gone off.

Finn rubbed at his lower back as he felt a strong pain, almost like someone pushing down on his tailbone, trying to massage the kink out as he walked towards the bight sunshine coming from the small conservatory behind the kitchen. The surge of energy in his chest was pulsing through his entire body, and he felt his arms and legs stiffen and relax over and over again. He paid no attention to it and as he made his way through the doorway into the conservatory, his forehead came into contact with the top of the 8 foot frame, causing the uncoordinated teen to fall on his ass.

Kurt, distracted by the carnage of the house he had been to for almost 2 years, turned at the undignified wail to see his brother on the ground for the second time that day. Rolling his eyes he stepped forward to help his brother to his feet when he looked down and gasped loudly, stepping away at the sight. There sat on the ground was Finn, but the jock's head was in direct line with Kurt's own head. Finn stared at his brother with a frown on his face at Kurt's terrified expression.

The jock rubbed at his back and chanced a look down at his body, his blue eyes bulging out at his large, stretched out body. Squawking as he stood up, his long legs stood up wobbly and extended the already tall boy to a full 9 feet. As soon as he was standing up straight he squawked again, flailing his long and slender arms about, knocking the hanging metal chandelier in the kitchen off and out of it's place, crashing to the ground.

"Finn! Calm down!" Kurt yelled, waving his arms up for Finn to take notice of.

"CALM…LOOK AT ME!" Finn wailed, his larger frame twisting and turning to try to look at himself, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Fi-Fi-Finn?"

Kurt and the cartoonish looking Finn turned to see a visibly shaking Rachel staring up at the giant version of Finn with wide eyes. Finn bent down in an attempt to hug his girlfriend but ended up hitting his head on the top of the doorframe again. Grimacing as he fell on his ass yet again. Kurt temporarily forgot about his brother and ran to Rachel, pulling her into a hug. Rachel held on tightly, her breath hitching every few seconds.

"You ok?" the countertenor asked his friend, holding her at arms length.

The brunette girl shook her head, her bangs swishing with the movement. "N-n-no. I killed her…she's dead."

Kurt's stomach dropped and he turned to look into the conservatory, his glasz eyes finding the slumped over body of his old vocal coach laying over the piano unmoving. He gasped and pulled his friend in tighter. Rachel broke down, crying into Kurt's shoulder. When a large hand literally covered half her back, Rachel stilled in Kurt's arms and they both pulled apart and turned to Finn, still sitting on the ground, still twice his original size.

Kurt huffed and stepped towards his very large brother. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

**-xOx-**

Watching a shiny red Ford pulling up to the house, it's stereo blasting some obnoxious rock song, the hooded boy stood up straighter and continued to watch as a tall blonde teenage boy got out of the back, throwing his jacket on before turning to face the passengers seat and exchanging words with whoever was inside.

The blonde boy had shoulder length hair, messy and jagged. His jaw was pronounced, as were his cheek bones. He was a handsome boy of 18 and exuded an air of confidence and authority. The hooded teen across the street tensed at the thought.

"_What's the matter, fag?" he sneered, gripping the smaller boys hair and pulling gently to tilt his head back, forcing hazel eyes to connect with cold green ones, "I though you liked it rough?"_

_The terrified 14 year old shook his head, grimacing at his curls being pulled and hurting his scalp. "Just leave me alone, please!" he begged his tormentor._

_Instead or a reply, his head was smashed back into the brick wall behind him and his vision started to cloud. The tall blonde teen boy laughed and with one final sneer, lunged his right clenched fist and connected with slightly chubby cheeks. Thick eyebrows scrunched as he closed his eyes and braced for the harsh impact._

The red car sped off and the hooded boys eyes connected briefly with the blondes across the street. Said blonde tilted his head in confusion at the stranger and he raised his hand in the air, turning it around at the last minute and holding up his middle finger. With a sneer, he turned around and made his way towards his front door.

Removing his hood, the hazel eyed boy ground his teeth as he crossed the street. His hands laying on the side of his body lit up in bright blue flames.

**-xOx-**

"We need to call the police" Kurt said vehemently.

The countertenor, the soprano and the now normal sized Finn were standing in the kitchen of Mrs. Sullivan's. It had taken some coaching to calm Finn down enough for his larger body to shrink back to normal size. Seeing the long limbs of his brother didn't even faze Kurt after the day that he had had. He watched, alongside Rachel, as the Frankenteen transformed from the gargantuan 9 foot giant back into his normal 6 and a half foot stature.

That display of body transformation over with, the three had then checked on the body of the dead vocal coach and had then stood around pondering on what to do. Rachel, ever the one for dramatics, had planned a very scarily detailed plan on how to dispose of the body and cover up their tracks. Finn had suggested fleeing the scene and taking any incriminating evidence with them. Kurt had been appalled at his friends' fucked up minds and had suggested the most logical of possibilities. He wasn't going to jail for his endearingly idiotic brother and his narcissistic fellow diva. Orange was so not his colour!

Well, orange was _no one's _colour, really.

Rachel sighed but nodded her head. "Yeah, I think we should. I mean, I killed someone! I should take responsibility for it" she said dejectedly.

"Ok, but what do we tell them?" Finn asked, "They'll probably think we're some kind of terrorists. How do we explain all of this" he said, gesturing to the carnage all around them.

"The truth" Kurt said, "Sam is right. With great power comes great responsibility. And like it or not but we're responsible for this" he said, looking at Rachel reassuringly, making sure he let her know that he didn't blame her, "And we need to own up to it. Plus if we're lucky, they'll just think we're crazy and let us off with a slap on the wrist."

"You're right" Finn said, nodding his head sadly.

Rachel swallowed and wiped away a stray tear. "I'll call the police-"

Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand, feeling the electric spark between their connected palms and grimaced slightly, but carried on holding his friends hand. "No. Call your fathers, get a lawyer ready. I'll call the police."

Rachel nodded and walked towards Finn, the jock wrapping his arms around her shoulders to comfort her as she dialed away on her phone. Kurt turned and looked at the mess surrounding him and exhaled heavily as he extracted his phone. Pressing the emergency number into his iPhone, he raised the phone to his ear and waited for the response.

Perhaps they'd allow him to wear the black and white pin-stipes instead…

**-xOx-**

"Hey!"

The blonde boy turned and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" he asked arrogantly, already sizing up his opponent.

Quickly extinguishing his flames, the shorter boy stopped in the middle of the yard a few steps away from the blonde boy and stood straight. "How do I know you?" he asked confidently, his voice wavering though.

The blonde teen shrugged his shoulders and turned his heel, heading for his door. "Fucked if I know. Now piss off, loser."

Stepping forward and closing the gap between them, the curly haired boy reached his hand out and clasped the other teen on the shoulder, digging his nails in slightly. "Answer me!"

"What the fuck!" the blonde teen said, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder and turning around in his spot, pushing the other boy away. His furious blue eyes locked with burning hazel eyes and his thin lips pulled up into a sneer. "Anderson?"

Anderson? Was that his name? "Who am I? And how do I know you?"

The blonde boy let out a loud laugh. "you're a fucking fag, that's who you are. I thought when you transferred to that gay school that that was the last time I'd see you. Why the fuck did you come by here? Trying to find some sort of closure? You fags' disgust me! Now, get the fuck off of my lawn before I beat your ass like I use to."

His head bowed slightly but eyes still locked with the blonde boys, the curly haired boy's clenched fists ignited in blue flames. Seeing the blonde boy looking at his fists and swallowing audibly in fear, the hazel eyed teen smirked as he raised his hands and pushed the other boy into the door behind him. The red door swung open and the two teens stumbled backwards into the house.

A shrill scream bellowed out as the large red door was slammed shut.

**-xOx-**

"You're free to go, Miss. Berry. Take care."

Rachel sighed and left the small office immediately. They had been at the police station for the batter part of 2 hours, each teen being questioned as to what had happened. Kurt's honest answer as to what had happened had actually been what cleared them and let them off the hook for murder. And Rachel's fathers ACLU buddy was truly a magnificent defense attorney.

All the countertenor had told the emergency line operator was that a sonic pulse had been emitted and that hey needed an ambulance as soon as possible, even though he knew Mrs. Sullivan was dead. Once her dead body had been carried away, the Crime Scene Investigators had determined that a faulty speaker system in the old woman's house had been the cause of the sonic pulse. Circumstances, as Mr. Grierson the attorney had pointed out, cleared Finn, Kurt and Rachel of any wrong doing.

Leroy and Haram Berry pulled their daughter into a fierce hug as she emerged from the office with Mr. Grierson in tow. The entirety of the Glee Club save Brittany and Quinn had shown up to Lima Police Sation in support of their three friends. Kurt had been cleared first and he had filled his Gleeks in on what had actually happened with Rachel and Mrs. Sullivan. Sam had almost broken down in tears at the realisation that their powers could cause such destruction and pain.

Now standing in the parking lot awaiting Rachel, the rest of the Gleeks were talking about the issue at hand.

"So she just let out some sort of sonic screech?" Sam asked, jotting down notes in a notebook he had pulled out from somewhere.

Finn nodded and shrugged his shoulders at the same time. "Yeah. She said she was just singing and then hearg all the glass bursting, opened her eyes and then saw the voice coach laying dead on the piano."

"Makes sense though" Santana interjected, "The annoying hobbits voice is supersonic normally. Why do you think I wear ear-plugs when she talks?"

"Santana!" Kurt scolded harshly, his friends looking at him in shock, "Have a little compassion will you? She's just been in a very terrifying ordeal. Killing someone with her most precious gift? That's sure to leave some sort of imprint on her."

Santana looked down, genuinely embarrassed and feeling guilty. "Sorry Kurt" she mumbled, not looking at anyone.

"Hey guys" Rachel said softly, coming up behind everyone, "I know you all probably want to talk and things, but I'm really tired right now. I'm just gonna get on home and get some sleep. Can we save it for tomorrow?"

Having Rachel ask something so softly, so politely, immediately made everyone feel for their friend. Kurt nodded and laid hand on his friends arm. "Sure, sweetie. In fact, I'm inviting you all over for brunch tomorrow at 10am. We'll sort everything that we can out then, talk about what's going to happen and stuff like that."

Everyone nodded eagerly, all keen for Kurt's famous cooking skills. Rachel thanked everyone, and in an act of unity, everyone gathered around in a group hug, silently giving their bossy, self-appointed Glee leader their support and comfort. Finn stalked off with Rachel, issuing a goodnight to his brother as he was to spend the night at his girlfriends and they headed towards her fathers car, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Kurt let a small smile grace his face, happy that his brother and the brunette diva had sorted their petty crap out before the summer vacation started.

"Ok guys, see you all tomorrow" Kurt said to his friends as he crossed to his Navigator.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed for their respective cars.

**-xOx-**

Trudging upstairs to his bedroom, Kurt lazily kicked off his sneakers, uncaring for the generic Chuck Taylors. Collapsing on his lush Queen sized bed, he sighed as he placed his forearm over his face.

It had been such an exhausting day. First Mike and his water-bending, then Rachel and her supersonic scream, and then Finn with his BFG recreation. These superpowers were already taking it's toll on him and his friends, and most of them hadn't even displayed anything yet!

With a deep exhale, Kurt lifted his arm off of his face and sat up slightly, looking at his hand. Turning it around to examine it, he flexed his fingers. He had been feeling those weird electrical kind of shocks whenever he'd touch someone's bare hands. Surely that wasn't a coincidence. Shrugging and letting the issue go for now, the countertenor got up off of his bed and switched on the small television in the corner of his room.

He busied himself with getting his things together for a nice and relaxing bath as he listened to some local news station reporting on a house fire.

"…thought to be caused by a propane gas explosion started in the kitchen" the male news reader announced as live video from the site showed a modest American style home ablaze. "The home owners arrived home at around 4:15 this afternoon to find their family home engulfed in large flames. It has been confirmed that their 18 year old son, Warrick Monroe, was in the building at the time of the fire, and firefighters recovered his body about an hour ago."

Kurt placed a hand over his heart, sad from hearing that news. The news coverage crossed to the distraught home owners, the older blonde woman bawling her eyes out as she spoke of her now deceased son and what an honorable young man he was. The two were talking to the camera, clearly still standing in front of their burnt down house, nosy neighbors and passing people standing behind them, behind the police barricade. Kurt stood and watched the coverage for a while before deciding to head off to his connected bathroom.

Turning from the television and crossing the room, Kurt missed the familiar looking hooded boy with curly hair standing behind the grieving couple, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans wearing a lost expression on his face, though his hazel eyes showed excitement and thrill. His lips slowly twitched up into a small but knowing smirk.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long period between chapters 5 and this one! I've been super busy! You know how people say that real life hits them? Well real life hit me, ran me over, twice, then speed away causing me to choke on it's fumes! Work, travel plans, family dilemma's and all that jazz contributed to such foolishness.

I know this chapter is very good. I kind of failed on Finn's reveal, didn't I? I just couldn't, for the life of me, describe it as well as I could picture it in my head! It's so frustrating when that happens! Grrr!

But how did you like the 'boy in the hood'? It;s obvious who it is LOL, I suck at mystery :P So yeah. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update quicker next time. And thank you so much for those awesome people who added this story to their alerts and favourites since last chapter! Please tell me what you guys thought!

**Coming Up:** Brunch at the Hudmels. Some Kurt/Matt fluff abounds as they get their baking on in the kitchen! And Brittany makes a very...um...Brittany entrance...


	7. No Ordinary Communication

**No Ordinary Glee Club**

**-xOx-**

The night air was warm against Kurt's face as he breathed the relatively fresh scent of grass in through his nostrils, staring up at the half-moon hanging in the sky. Exhaling the large breath of air he had just gasped in, his lips tilted up into a small smile, the shape reminiscent of the shape of the half-moon, even as a single stray tear fell from his left eye.

His gaze fell from the Moon to the gently rippling surface of the water in the pond in front of him. Leaning against the chest-height wooden railing that the public park had erected to stop children and idiots from swimming in the pond, Kurt snuggled further into his cashmere sweater. The night was warm, but the comfort that the delicately soft fabric afforded Kurt was a safety insurance against a possible stuffy nose.

A few more tears fell as Kurt's thoughts whirled through his mind. Thoughts of Blaine plagued him, especially since watching that news story about the house fire in Westerville that had happened earlier that day. Since Blaine's funeral, and the crematorium being burned down into ashes, Kurt could no longer associate the representation of fire without thinking about Blaine. It didn't help with what David and Wes had told him about Blaine's admiration of the mythological creature of the Phoenix. On the other hand, Water also reminded Kurt of Blaine. Water had claimed his life, and it hadn't fully dawned on Kurt until earlier that day when Mike had been knocked out cold from the giant sphere of water, and Kurt had seen his lifeless body floating eerily similar to how Blaine had looked after the plane crash.

Thoughts about Blaine and super powers and fire and water and Blaine. His heart hurt.

Seeing the reflection of the Moon in the water of the pond, Kurt whimpered and grimaced at the same time. His watery gaze lifted once again, looking back up to stare at the face of the Moon. Casting it's light over the entire World, Kurt had always found the mysterious Moon to be an amazing sight. Every Summer night when he was a child, Kurt and his mother would lay in the grass in the backyard and stare for an hour or so at the astounding face of the moon, admiring it's majestic beauty, and revelling in each others company. His Mom would often tell stories about, or sometimes would make up stories that revolved around it. Kurt had taken solace in those stories, and to this day he still remembered most of them.

"No matter where you are, and no matter how alone you feel, just remember to look for the Moon. And remember that somewhere else, someone else is looking at the exact same thing, feeling exactly the same way as you," Kurt repeated out loud. It was one of his favorite stories of his mothers.

"You're right."

Kurt startled, spinning around quickly at the voice behind him. "Jesus! Matt, what the heck!" he glared, his hand coming up to clutch at his chest.

Matt blushed and gave Kurt an apologetic smile. "Sorry!" he ducked, shoving his hands into the pockets on his hoodie. "I thought you heard me coming."

Kurt shook his head, his heart beat steadying. "No, so that was partially my fault, I digress," he answered with a smile. "I was too busy in my own thoughts to hear you approach, to be honest."

"And talking to yourself..." he teased, trailing off.

It was Kurt's turn to blush. "What brings you out tonight? Did you walk from Mike's all the way here?" he asked, gesturing to the park in general.

"No no," Matt assured. "Tina's parents are out tonight so she and Mike are making good use of that fact," he said, his caramel skin darkening in a blush. "And as awkward as knowing that they're doing what they're doing and that they're doing that right now, it's just as awkward sitting at Mike's house with Mike's Mom while Mike is doing what he's doing right now."

Kurt laughed awkwardly, his own skin blushing further. "Oh, um...that's nice," he stuttered out.

Matt laughed quietly. "And yourself? What brings you out?"

Kurt blinked at his friend and shrugged. "I just felt like getting some fresh air. And I needed to clear my head some. With everything happening at the moment, it seems like my brain is about to explode."

"I hear ya," Matt sympathized. "But what was the talking to yourself stuff?" Matt teasingly prodded.

Kurt gave a light laugh and turned back to continue leaning against the railing and looked at the pond. "I was reciting a story my Mom used to tell me," he answered, his mind returning to thoughts of longing for the fallen. "About not being alone in the world, no matter how desperately you may feel like you are."

"Well, like I said, you're right," Matt said, siding up next to Kurt and leaning against the railing as well. "Or, your Mom was right."

"She always was," Kurt whispered with a smile.

"99.9% of the time?" the other boy teased.

Kurt poked his tongue out playfully, then turned back to face the pond. "No, _all_ the time."

They shared a laugh, but then a comfortable silence fell over the two friends as they continued to stare at the rippling water in front of them. The only noise was the constant quiet chirping of hidden crickets in the night, and the sound of gentle splashes every so often.

Finally, Matt spoke up. "I...I can't pretend to know what it feels like to lose such a large part of who you are," he began, speaking softly but precisely. "But I know what loneliness feels like, and I just want you to know that your Mom was right. _Is right_. You're not alone, Kurt."

Kurt swallowed around the lump in his throat. Turning a watery gaze onto Matt, his lip trembled. "It's just...so hard, you know?"

"Come here," Matt announced, immediately pulling the whimpering Kurt into a hug.

Kurt accepted the embrace, letting one arm drape over the top of Matt's strong shoulder as the other arm went around Matt's side, and the two hugged each other. Matt's hold was strong, pressing Kurt against the other boys well toned body. Kurt breathed as he was squeezed, inhaling Matt's musky scent of Sandalwood and fresh skin. The two held on for a while, Kurt's cheek leaning against Matt's collarbone, dampening his hoodie in that spot with salty tears. Matt continued to rub Kurt's back soothingly the entire time.

After a while, Kurt pulled away and wiped at his tear-stained cheeks with his fingers, sniffing slightly. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't even," Matt replied, digging into his jeans pocket and producing a clean cotton handkerchief and handing it to Kurt. "I'm honored that you let me be a Shoulder."

"Then thank you," Kurt replied. He dabbed at his cheeks and the corners of his eyes. "It feels nice to be able to say it to someone, and then just hug. I just...everyone has been so great, but it's Summer and we're all together and I don't want to dump it all on everyone. But, for some reason, you just make me talk! I feel like I can tell you anything. So, thank you."

He was telling the truth. Everyone had been excellent since the plane crash, but he just didn't feel at ease in unloading all of his emotions and thoughts onto them. Kurt was, at heart, a stubborn guy. And for the better part of his life, he had taught himself to rein in his emotions, and to deal with them on his own.

Finn had really stepped up his brotherly affection quota as of late, always asking Kurt if he was Ok and offering a familial hug every so often. With Mercedes and Tina, the two would simply give him a reassuring smile, the gesture conveying every ounce of love and support that the girls felt towards Kurt; he saw it in their eyes. But despite that, it would take a while for him to burden them with his problems, simply because of years of self-training to not do exactly that.

Somehow, though, Matt was able to cut through. He was like a Shrink, but cheaper.

Matt fought to keep his jaw from dropping completely to the Earth below them. His blush returned and he ducked his head. "You're more than welcome. And honestly, any time."

Kurt wiped at his eyes one last time then looked upon the intricately patterned cloth in his hands. "This is beautiful, Matt," he complimented.

It was a traditional Brazilian design, the muted Evergreen colored stitched border contrasting richly against the Cream and Charcoal patterns. Matt smiled. "It belonged to my Avo."

Kurt grimaced as he stared at it. "Sorry for ruining it. I'll have it cleaned and you'll get it tomorrow at Brunch."

Matt shook his head with a smile. "It's fine, Kurt," he assured, reaching his hand out for the handkerchief "It's just tears. We all shed them."

Kurt reluctantly handed over the soiled cloth. Their hands met between them, and their fingers lightly brushed against each others as the thin sheet of cloth was handed over. Suddenly, a jolt of energy shot between their adjoined flesh, pulsing rapidly throughout their body like an electric shock to the system, without the burn. Kurt pulled his hand away and cradled it against his chest. "Damn it!"

Matt frowned. "What was that?"

The counter-tenor frowned too, shifting uncomfortably. "It's been happening ever since..." Kurt trailed off, knowing Matt would know what he was talking about. "I seem to shock people at random times. I think it might be an...ability," he whispered the last word, still in disbelief that such things were possible.

Matt's eyes widened. "Dude, that's awesome! What do you think it is?" he asked excitedly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I have no idea. And it most certainly is _not_ awesome! It's annoying is what it is. It's not even a power; just some static shock thing that happens when I touch people."

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's awesome. I wonder if we all really will develop an ability. I hope Artie is able to find something out there that could help us on that front in some way."

Kurt nodded, raising his hands to look at them. "Well if there's anyone who would be able to find something online, it's Artie."

**-xOx-**

"Later dude! Pick you up in the morning!"

Artie nodded and waved as Puck climbed back into his truck and sped off down the road. The wheel-chair bound teen turned and closed the front door of his house before rolling through the foyer and into the kitchen. He passed his mother and gave her a quick kiss before disappearing into his room.

Once in the safety of his bedroom, Artie rolled his chair to the edge of his double bed. He shifted the brakes backwards to activate them and then, using all of his upper body strength, lifted himself into a ready stance and gave one strong push, propelling him into the air and then onto the bed with easy effort. He laughed as he slammed into the bed on his front, his lithe body bouncing against the soft bed linen. Lifting his head and readjusting his glasses, Artie snatched up a pillow and burrowed his head into it face-down and gave a long and drawn-out sigh. To say he was exhausted was an understatement. The day had been long and strenuous and all Artie wanted to do was sleep. His body ached, from head to waist, and the boy believed that if he could feel his feet, they'd be aching too.

There were certain limitations that Artie had often found himself confined to since losing the use of his legs when he was involved in a serious roadside emergency when he was 8 years old, but he had never really let them stand in his way. He had spent the last 8 or 9 years working up his upper body strength and Artie was proud to say that he wasn't weak in any form of the word. But not being able to rely on the basic movements afforded to most people who have two fully functioning legs occasionally set Artie back. During those 8 years, weight training had been a huge part of it. Swimming, though, had been wonderful as well. So when Mercedes had decided to throw a pool party earlier that day, Artie had leapt at the chance to get to a pool. Little did he know that the party would be ruined by Mike trying to go all Katara on everyone.

That thought made Artie's body throb in pain. The whole scenario had been other-Worldly. Artie had sat, completely spellbound, as Mike had held that giant ball of water in the air. By the time he had scrambled to pull his phone out to record it, the water had crashed back down into the pool with a sickening thud and splash, knocking the Asian dancer out cold. If that entire scene hadn't been enough, then had come the group meeting that had followed afterwards, after Mike had been rushed to the hospital. Every Glee club meeting always ended in chaotic disaster though, so to top it all off, Rachel had exhibited some sort of voodoo ability as well, this time killing someone. They then had spent the better part of 6 hours at the Police Station following that ordeal.

All this contributed to Artie's aches and pains, and the boy groaned in irritation into his pillow. __What the hell happened to Mike and Rachel, and Sam and Mercedes?__Artie flipped himself around as his chest started to heat up, turning to lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling.

They had discussed the situation, and Artie and Sam had tried to do some sort of research to try and figure something out, to no avail. Plus the whole thing had been stalled when Kurt had called Mercedes to inform the group that Rachel had been taken to the Police Station for questioning.

Despite his body telling him to sleep, Artie reached his hand above his head and his hand disappeared under the pillow for a few seconds, searching, before it slipped back out, bringing with it his silver MacBook. The teen propped himself up with all of his pillows stuffed under his back as he opened the laptop and started it up. While the device booted up, Artie reached his hand behind him once again to search out his iPod. Not feeling it anywhere on his bed, Artie cast a glance towards his entertainment unit and groaned loudly as he saw his iPod perched in the docking station across the room.

_Damn it! _Artie thought as he rubbed at his burning chest, the feeling of irritation ebbing away as a tingling sensation shot out throughout his entire body. __Some music would be good right now!__

The speakers of the docking station almost blew as loud music blasted from them. Completely shocked at the outburst of sound, Artie yelped in indignation as he stared at his iPod, the screen of the device lighted, showing the album cover of the Linkinpark song that was cranking out.

"TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN, SON!" Artie faintly heard his father yell from outside his door.

Artie glared at his offensive iPod being all the way across the room. He started to open his mouth to tell his father to come and __turn it down__, when suddenly the volume quieted. Artie's mouth fell open as his eyebrows shot up. "S-sorry, Dad!" he called, his mouth suddenly dry.

Artie turned his head back around to stare at his iPod again as his fathers footsteps filtered away down the hallway. Sam's earlier words about their strange situation came back to Artie and he shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be..._could it?_

Deciding to test his theory, Artie closed his eyes and listened to the Linkinpark song still playing. He pictured his iPod in his mind and then willed it to _change to an Usher song_. Instantly, the music in his ears changed to an RNB rift, the opening chords of U Got It Bad playing from the speakers across the room. Subconsciously, Artie grimaced at the song choice and shook his head. The song on the iPod changed again, this time playing O.M.G and Artie's eyes shot open while his mouth fell to his chest again. He took his glasses from off of their perch on his nose and blinked at the device a few times in complete astonishment.

_Damn._

**-xOx-**

Matt stared up at the Moon, enjoying it's ambient light that it caste over the Hudmel families backyard. It was huge, an empty green plane since it hadn't been landscaped yet. The muscular teen reclined into the comfortable outdoor lounger and smiled as his host rejoined him, Kurt coming back through the folding glass doors of the dining room carrying a large tray with him.

Standing up to help but sitting back down when Kurt signalled that he had it, Matt gasped. "Are those...Shortbread Fingers?"

Kurt grinned as he set the tray down onto the outdoor Ottoman. On the tray were two large round pastel green colored mugs, a medium sized white cast iron teapot, a sugar shaker, two teaspoons and a small plate of Shortbread Finger cookies.

When Kurt had invited Matt to his house when the air in the park had started to chill slightly, Matt's heart had leapt out of his chest for no other reason than because of Matt's dirty mind. And, with Mike still at Tina's for the time being, Matt had accepted. Then Kurt had offered to make some Tea, and Matt's euphemism-clouded mind had nodded dumbly, keen for Kurt to make some Tea. He knew that nothing would happen between he and Kurt, especially not at that time in the present, but he was still a teenage boy talking to his crush.

"Do you take sugar?" Kurt asked, amused.

"Will I need it?"

Kurt poured the teapot, steaming hot liquid rushing out of the front nozzle into the two awaiting mugs. "It's infused with Orange and Bergamot, so I'd say no. But try it for yourself and see," he offered a compromise.

Matt nodded and accepted the mug when Kurt handed it to him. "Thank you," he said. Bringing the rim of the mug to his lips, Matt tilted it and took a swig after blowing gently against it's content. He swallowed, the fresh taste washing down easily. It felt soothing, almost. "Wow, that's actually amazing!"

Kurt giggled as he sat down next to Matt on the lounger, tucking his feet under himself. "Of course it is! I love me my coffee, but every night I have a mug of Tea before bed. It helps to relax my body and my mind. Plus, it's just delicious."

The two boys settled back into the lounger in peace. The Tea did seem to relax Matt's mind. When Kurt began to speak, telling another story about the Moon, Matt turned to look at his friend. His breath hitched at the sight of Kurt's elegant profile seemingly silhouetted but the moonlight, as the elfin boy stared up at the crescent in the sky. Kurt's Tea-wet lips glistened from the moonlight shining on them, and Matt wanted nothing in that moment more than to lean over and taste them.

The dancer looked at Kurt fondly, and butterflies started rustling around relentlessly in his stomach. A nervous feeling settled over Matt's chest, tickling from there and then rolling outward to flow throughout his entire body. and he brought his mug of tea to his lips in an effort to distract himself in that moment. His hands began to shake ever so gently and the feeling in his chest heated. Unsure of whether it was from the hot tea, Matt placed the mug down onto the tray but grimaced at the loud clang that resonated in his ears.

Kurt's soft voice rose in volume as he continued to talk, not noticing the loud clink of the mug. Matt frowned as his head began to ache. He sat back into the lounger but stared at Kurt as the counter-tenors melodic voice kept increasing in volume, getting louder and louder and louder. Matt inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring as they were assaulted by the strong scents of Orange and sweetness. The the scent of different woods, and grass, and an overwhelming musky aroma that Matt knew was some type of cologne.

He frowned, deep lines creasing his forehead. "Kurt..." he whispered, though it boomed in his own ears.

The sound of the crickets began to chirp loudly, as if they were singing directly into Matt's eardrums. A John Mellancamp song sounded above him, and Matt looked up at the window on the second story of Kurt's house, the direction in which the music was coming from. The scent of sweet Orange began to become overwhelmingly strong, burning Matt's nostrils.

Kurt frowned, worried as his friend stood abruptly. "Matt, what's wrong?"

Matt bodily flinched as Kurt yelled at him, blinking as the noises and scents began to bombard him. His vision blurred for a second, then cleared almost instantly. Matt continued blinking, though, when his vision began to zero in and out and in again. He turned his head, his gaze falling upon the small sugar shaker. His brown eyes zoomed in, and Matt could see every single tiny granule of sugar in the container. "What the..."

The noises around him continued to get louder, his ears picking up heavy grunts from a neighboring house, and the television from a different one. He could smell Kurt's toothpaste, and the cat piss on the grass in the back corner of the yard, and the dirt. It burned, and the noises scratched his eardrums, and Matt cupped his hands over his ears helplessly. His brain began to pound in his head to the same beat as his heart in his chest. Turning to look around at what could possibly be causing this sensory attack, Matt's gaze fell onto the moon and he startled at it's closeness. Confused and disorientated, he turned away and looked at Kurt's house, his eyes drawn immediate to the porch light, and he screamed as his vision was flooded with the harsh glaring brightness. Cowering in on himself, clutching his head in his hands, Matt fell to his knees crying in pain.

Kurt yelped as Matt fell, trying to catch him. "Matt!"

Completely taken aback, Kurt crouched down next to Matt, helplessly hovering his hand over Matt's shoulder, unsure of whether to touch the irate teen or not. Matt continued to whimper, so Kurt threw caution to the wind and began to rub Matt's back in his best attempt at soothing comfort. When Matt didn't completely recoil from the touch, Kurt took that as a good sign, and he knelt down and leant back on his haunches in front of Matt and gently pried Matt's large hands from their place cradling his head.

"M-make it s-stop!" Matt pleaded, his ears being exposed to the extremely loud noises surrounding him.

Kurt held both of Matt's in his own, not entirely positive of what to do but knowing he needed to do something. "Matt," he started, deliberately lowering his voice to a whisper. "Matthew, can you look at me?" he asked gently.

The muscular teen shook his head, trying to burrow into his shoulder for some type of coverage from the bombardment of senses. "It hurts!"

Kurt chewed his lip and placed both of Matt's shaking hands into his left hand and reached his right hand up to cup Matt's face. "Matt," he began again, going for broke. "Matt, please. Look at me."

Slowly lifting his head up to look at Kurt, Matt kept his eyes tightly closed. "It hurts, Kurt...the sounds an lights. Please..."

:It's OK," Kurt promised, somehow knowing it would be. "Open your eyes. You can trust me."

The burning sensation in Matt's chest began to subside as he slowly creaked open one eyelid, then two, looking into Kurt's piercing gaze. Matt's eyesight zoomed in and he could see sparkling flecks of gold and grey glistening in Kurt's eyes as clear as bathwater. All Kurt did was maintain eye contact, demonstrating to Matt simple breathing techniques to help steady him. The two teens looked upon each other, Matt's two hands nestled in one of Kurt while the other softly stroked against Matt's cheek. Slowly, Matt's nose began to clear, no longer burning from the overload of scents. And his ears readjusted to the point where it no longer felt like a jack hammer was going off inches from his face. Then his eyesight, zoomed out, readjusting to that of normal vision, and with a final blink, all was right again.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Matt squeezed Kurt's hand in his. "That was..." he trailed off, breathlessly, tears streaking his cheeks.

Kurt repeated the exhalation, nodding. "Yeah..."

They stayed, staring at each other. Thoughts and feelings and concerns all intertwined together in both teens' minds as they silently assessed the situation. His own mind hazy, Matt's eyes scanned from Kurt's eyes to Kurt; lips and before he knew what he was doing, Matt leant forward and pressed their lips together, Kurt stilled, motionless as Matt gave him a chaste, barely-there kiss.

It took half a second for Matt's eyes to blow wide, and he pulled back fast. "Oh! Kurt, I'm so-"

"Don't," Kurt interrupted, wrenching his hand out of Matt's grasp.

"I'm so sorry!" Matt continued anyway. Just then his phone beeped in his pocket, signalling an incoming call from Mike. "Oh dammit, It's Mike."

"You should go." Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around himself, still sitting on his haunches on the ground of the patio.

Matt grimaced at the chipped tone in Kurt's voice. "Please, Kurt! I..." he trailed off, reaching for his phone in his pocket.

"Please leave."

Matt opened his mouth to reply, but Kurt finally looked up at him, a hard look akin to disgust painted across his otherwise blank face. Promptly closing his mouth, Matt nodded to Kurt guiltily and turned to make his way down the side of Kurt's house to leave.

**-xOx-**

"Hello?"

Tucking the cordless phone between her cheek and shoulder, Katie gently touched her thumb to the peacefully sleeping baby.

"Ahh...Hello..." an unsure voice said from the other line.

Katie frowned at the voice as she made to exit her child's room. "Hello? May I help you?"

"Is this Dr. Katherine Andrews?" the unsure voice asked, "From GlobalTech?"

Katie nodded redundantly. "This is she. And you are?" she asked as she gently closed the room door behind her.

"Artie," the speaker introduced, coughing before continuing, "My name is Artie."

"Well Artie," Katie said, starting to get annoyed as she made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Can I help you with anything?"

The boy, Artie, coughed on the other end of the phone before sighing. "Well..." he started, his voice sounding unsure and timid, "I'm not entirely sure you can, but...I just..." he stuttered. Katie frowned as Artie gave a heavy sigh before continuing, "This is going to sound really crazy. Trust me,__I __think it's crazy and it's actually happening to me! But if you just hear me out, I can-"

"Look, kid" Katie interrupted, trying to get rid of most of the annoyance from her voice, "I'm a very busy woman. Also, it's late. If there is something that you need, please, by all means, tell me. Sooner, rather than later."

Artie audibly gulped on the other end of the call. "OK!" he announced, "Just don't hang up on me, no matter how far-fetched what I'm about to say to you might sound. But..." the boy said, "I think you may be able to help me and my friends."

Katie arched a brow as she conversed with this stammering stranger over the phone. "Help you and your friends with what, exactly?" Another sigh from the other end of the line caused Katie to sigh herself. This conversation wasn't going anywhere, and she had the mind to just hang the damn phone up.

"With our...powers..."

Katie's eyebrows shot up at the quiet, almost disbelieving confession from the boy on the phone. "P-powers?"

"Look, I know this might sound crazy. _It is _crazy!" Artie exclaimed hurriedly, "But I really have no options. My friends and I have...well, we've somehow developed these...abilities. We can somehow do these freaky things ever since we came back from Brazil. We need some help to figure it all out, and I...my ability lead me to your contact information and I have nothing to lose by contacting you, so here I am. Contacting you. About these weird powers we've somehow been cursed with. And you probably think I'm totally cray-cray!"

Katie listened, both highly amused and genuinely interested in the boys rant. Artie's rushed exclamations reminded the woman of her own reaction to seeing her good friend and mentor Julie Powell display her own 'super power' of super speed for the first time. Astonishment didn't even break the surface of emotions that such a realisation as discovering you have super powers would bring.

She chuckled. "Artie, Sweetie, you need to calm down" she soothed, "You don't sound crazy. I believe you."

_"You do?" _the teenager squawked.

"I do. And I'm intrigued. Mainly about how you found me. Enlighten me?"

Artie coughed. "Well my...my ability helped me find you. All I did was think about mine and my friends' powers and and then all of a sudden my web search was taking me into websites and forums and stuff. Then I asked myself if there was anyone who could maybe help me, and my mind somehow controlled the web search again and I ended up reading a few articles you had written about genetics. And so I decided that I'd just try to find your contact information and-"

"Your ability managed to extract it?" Katie guessed. At Artie's affiramtive, the doctor smiled. "Wow" she breathed, impressed. "Ok. Well aside from that creepy thought, your ability sounds like some sort of technopathy, I'm guessing. Awesome!"

Artie gave a small chuckle before his tone turned serious. "So? Can you help us? I don't know how you'd do that, but we could really do with some answers. Please, Katie?"

The boy sounded desperate, and Katie's heart clenched in her chest. She smiled as she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and opened up a new contact. "I'll do all I can to help you and your friends, Artie. Give me your contact information. I'll send you as much information as I can get."

The sigh of relief on the other end of the phone made Katie smile.

Artie gave his phone number to Katie and sighed once more. "Thank you so much, Katie. And I'm really sorry about calling you so late. It's just…it's been a very long day for me and my friends, and we're pretty much at a loss as to what to do," Artie said honestly. "We're meeting up in the morning and I'll be able to present the information you give me to them, then. Do you mind if I stay in contact with you?" he asked shyly.

Katie smiled to herself. "You know what? Why don't I give you my Skype I.D and you and your friends can call me tomorrow when you guys meet up? We'll do a video conference type thing. And that way, I can see your guys' abilities first-hand!"

"That would be great!" Artie said happily. Then he sighed heavily. "I really appreciate you helping me out. Mind if I ask why you believe me though? I was pretty sure you would laugh in my face and tell me to check myself into a Psycheward. After all, this isn't exactly an ordinary type of phone-call."

Katie laughed as she sent a quick text message off to Artie. "Let's just say that I have a few friends who are just like you. And besides, being ordinary is so over-rated."

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** BAM! An update! You great readers can thank Astraea802 for motivating me to update! She's been so supportive of me and this story, and just when I had reminded myself about an update, she messaged me out of the blue, so I took that as a sign. So thank you dear! Hope you like this update!

The next part will definitely be up within the next week or two. I'm still so busy, but I need to get my ass into gear and start posting more regularly. You amazing readers and reviewers deserve to see a story through! LOL. So, sorry again! But, please enjoy the ride from here on in! Things are about to pick up! And I gift to you 2 power reveals! Tell me what you thought?

On a side note: for those of you who never watched No Ordinary Family, Katie belongs to that show. She's portrayed by the beautiful actress Autumn Reeser. I love her, and the character of Katie is brilliant! Welcome her to my story, yeah?! :D She's the first character to cross over!

**Coming Up:** Brunch at the Hudmels! How will Kurt react to Matt kissing him? Katie holds a video conference that doesn't go to plan. And we'll check back in on the mysterious hooded stranger as he plans his next move! All that and more, on the next installment of No Ordinary Glee Club!


End file.
